Soul of a Monster, Heart of a Human
by wolf guardian of light
Summary: At first, people thought the Monsters were simply mutations... Instead, the World was preparing... For the Ultimate battle for the Fate of the Planet itself. And our only hope lays with Omega... The Son of Godzilla. Violence and Mature aspects.
1. Omega

**Omega**

The colosal black and grey Snake crashed into the mountain side, a small rock-fall disorientating it slightly as boulders the size of large cars dropped onto its head. However, It quickly recovered and coiled itself around the black skinned mutant lizard currantly creating a distraction for the humans in the city below, allowing them to flee to safety. Godzilla was already exhausted, the venom from the creature's bite coursing through his bloodstream, and he was quickly brought to the ground.

"Godzilla!" Dr Tautopalous leaned against the railing of the Heat-Seeker, his fingers almost indenting the metal and his eyes turned a vivid shade of Amber in responce to his 'Sons' plight.

"Do not worry Doctor... Everything is in place..." Monique lifted a walkie-talkie to her lips and muttered a few words in French. From the other side of the battle, a large lorry sped over the arid landscape, the H.E.A.T. symbol spray-painted hasitly on the side, red on black. Inside, a shrouded figure was fixing a specially made comm unit over his unusual ear, a strange leathery rustling the only sound in the gloom apart form the banging of rocks on the vehicle's suspension.

"Understood..." Tapping on a small letterbox-like opening to the driver's seat, it slid back with a screech, causing the figure to wince.

"Sorry man... Been meaning to oil that..." The other man in the front sneezed violently, before wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Well, maybe if you didn't mess with Nigell so much..." He sneezed again, shuddering.

"Have I told you... I'm allergic to cactus?" He tried pinching his nose to prevent the inevitable explosion of phlem and mucus, failing dismally.

"Frequently..." The figure behind the grate grinned and tried to peer through the windscreen through his tiny slot. When he saw how Godzilla was doing, he started to click his long nails on the metal, thinking.

"E.T.A.?" Randy pulled the wheel into complete lock to dodge a peice of flying rock twice the size of them, swerving a few times, before getting them back on course.

"Dude, you're sounding more like French Fry every day..."

---------

Elsie prepared the equipment on the Heat-Seeker's mobile lab, ready for the sample that was due to be delivered, hopefully before her patients became too far gone to help. Walking outside, she wandered over to a grounded Rodan, her wings beating against the ground slowly, trying to cool herself off.

Placing her hand softly against her pebbled skin, she tried to pass on some of her re-assurance and instead felt Rodan's fear enter her own mind.

"Don't worry... They'll get that venom sample..." However, internally, she was worried. Even King Cobra had proved highly suseptible to this poison...

_Well, __**maybe**__ if he was paying more attention to the battle than on his flirting, he wouldn't be in this mess..._

Elsie had to smile despite herself. Even in a high fever, Rodan was fun to be with.

"Yeah, well, You can't talk... We hear you and Ghidorah even in Manhattan..." Even weakened as she was, Rodan summoned up the strength to bat her with one of her wings gently, emitting her strange, rasping laugh.

---------

The truck skidded to a halt and spun a 180, pointing the rattling doors towards the battling giants and when the vehicle finally rocked to a halt, they burst open and a bright figure darted towards the mouth of the Snake. Within the relative safety of the truck, Randy chuckled as the figure did a loop-de-loop before snatching up the sample kit that Nigell was holding up. However, the kit's strap caught around it's hand, causing it to be pulled into the air with the winged creature. After a few seconds dangling, it plummeted to the ground, emitting it's droning scream before it was turned into a heap of scrap metal by the impact.

"Nigell!" Randy grinned and gave a thumbs up to the soaring figure, before turning the truck around and speeding off.

----------

Eventually, Godzilla managed to prise open the mouth of the snake and the figure darted into its waiting maw, already preparing the collecting kit. However, the venom was weakening the King of Lizards more and more, and finally he lost his grip. Snapping its jaws shut, the snake swallowed before the victom could make a noise and slithered towards her fallen foe, ready to deliver the final blow...

Dr. Tatopalous pulled out his sidearm, an addition to his regular attire insisited upon by Monique, stating she couldn't keep her eyes on him _all_ the time. He carefully took aim between the approaching reptile's eyes and began to pull on the trigger...

But before he could fire, the snake paused, twitched, then rolled onto it's back, writhing and convulsing. After a few moments it stilled and cocked its head, as if listening. Then, with exagerated care, it opened its mouth and lay still as... Something... Walked out, with a canister over its shoulder. When it had finally crawled out from beneath it's fangs, the figure paused, turned back, gave the snake what was most likely a death glare, then waddled over, oozing unmentionable liquid with every step.

When it finally reached the gathered group that made up the H.E.A.T. team, it smacked the canister firmly into the hands of Mendal with a wet slap, giving a growling chuckle as the Scientist shivered as the ooze seeped through his fingers.

"Oh stop being such a baby... I've god-damned _covered_ in the stuff..." The figure rose what was possibly a hand to its possible face and wiped off some of the faintly yellow, stinking goop. Gaging, he tried to hold his nose without letting anymore of the substance into contact with him, to no avail.

"_Please_ tell me there's a bath, or a shower, or, or a _puddle_ nearby..." Monique gave him one of her rare smiles and held out a scrap of rag for him.

"Non... However, there is an adequate shower in the Heat-Seeker..." The figure emitted a happy sigh.

"Perfect..."

-----------

Elsie was examining the contents of the container critically, carrying it to the other side of the small, basic toxin lab assembled quickly in the truck. Clucking her tounge, she leaned out of the doors to address the figure who recovered the sample.

"I don't think we have enough..." The goop-covered person tapped the side of his head, trying to drive out some of the goo that somehow managed to get into his ear and refused to get out. Even though he hated being dirty, he wouldn't leave until he knew the victoms would pull through.

"If not, we'll just ask Slither here for more... That okay?" He addressed his question to the Snake which had been slowly sliding up to the fallen Godzilla, peering over him as he lay on the ground.

_Of course... I'm sorry for the problems I've caused..._

Glancing at the snake out of the corner of her eye, she turned back to the figure trying to wipe his face clean with the palm-sized rag.

"You gave it-" The figure tried to hold up a finger and instead settled for waving his hand from side to side.

"Her, actually." Elsie continued as if the interuption never happened.

"You gave her intelligence?" Holding the cloth between his fingers, he shivered as he realised how difficult it was to get the Gut-Goop off him, and threw the sodden rag into a nearby bin. Looking back at Slither trying to drag Godzilla to a waterfall nearby, he shrugged and shuddered as more of the icy-cold goop slid down his back.

"You were going to ask me to do it anyway, weren't you?" With a non-commital grunt, she bent back over her microscope and got back to work.

Eventually, Elsie manufactured an Anti-Venom of sorts and prepared a large doze for Godzilla, watced anxiously by Slither. Now that she had her mind "boosted" by the kid with a death wish, she was worried about those who she had bitten over the past two days. If this didn't work... Well, although nobody had died yet, she knew for a fact her poison was eventually lethal. Sliding the heavy duty needle between a likely chink in his scales, Elsie pumped a large dose into the mutant lizard's bloodstream and waited.

"His fever's broke... I think he's gonna be okay." The slime covered kid sagged and sighed. Elsie grinned and jumped down beside him, handing him an anti-bacterial cloth.

"You were really worried weren't you?" As the figure wiped at his face, a flash of silver appeared from beneath the muck before being submerged once more.

"Well... Yeah. I mean... Technically, he's my dad..." A deep growl emerged somewhere from beneath the goo and the wipe was tossed over his shoulder, hitting the bin expertly.

"Something tells me I'm gonna need more than a shower for this stuff..." He tried to joke even as more of the stuff slithered down his face. Elsie laughed for the both of them as Mendal with his newly repaired Nigell robot attached a delivery system for the Anti-Venom on to him, all the while grumbling about how much the constant repairs were costing the team.

-----------------

Heavy clouds of steam circled the celing, infused with the heady scents of tropical fruits and flowers. Randy grinned as he made his way to the small shower recently installed in the Heat-Seeker, a water baloon in his hand. As he opened the door slowly, he could see the faint shadow of the figure inside, scrubbing industrially at the gunge and in one fluid movement, he tugged open the shower curtain, only to be met with a shower head at full strength.

"Randy! For god's sake, I could have killed you!" As Randy lost his footing and fell on the wet floor, the baloon filled with icy water flew high into the air and burst over the african-american's dreadlocks, dripping onto his lap. Shivering, he tried to shake most of the water off and held up a hand.

"Eh, life without a little risk isn't worth living _hefe_..." The figure inside the shower steped out, bent down onto all fours and shook himself violently, soaking the already sodden Randy with warm soapy water. Standing back up the figure sniffed at his arm experimentally and smiled.

"Well finally... I thought that stuff'd never come out..." Grabbing a towel, he wrapped it around his midsection and, after helping Randy to his feet, walzted into the main section of the Heat-Seeker. Nick looked up from his analysis results of Slither's BioChemistry and coked an eyebrow.

"Hey Omega... Aren't you forgetting something?" Rolling his eyes, he turned to face Dr. Tautapolous, the founder of H.E.A.T. and technically, Omega's grandfather.

"I am _not_ going to put that thing back on... I put it in the incinerator..."

The first thing that people thought when they saw him for the first time was "Werewolf", and truth be told, he did resemble the Myth somewhat. He stood at about six feet, six and two inches if you include his ears, which were pointing at a slightly forty-five degree angle on the top of his head. Fron ear tip to tail he was coated in shimmering silver fur, except for his chest and neck which were white. His silver hair reached down to his lower back, tied up usually with black ties, or a ribbon, or, in extreme cases, a rubber band. His eyes were a dull golden colour but were usually filled with good humour, unless someone slurred either his species, or his "family". He had a muzzle that put some people in the mind of Wile E. Coyote, or maybe Wilferd Werewolf. It was only about two inches long, but were filled with sharp fangs that he kept hidden, mostly, when talking. His tail was about the thickness of his leg, reaching up to his ears and swayed from side to side as he stood dripping water over the Heat-Seeker's deck. On each hand he had a set of wicked claws, capable of tearing inch thick steel plating. Thankfully, they were retractable, avoiding a whole range of accidents that would cost the French Government even more.

His most noticable feature however, were the pair of scaley wings growing out of his shoulder-blades and trembled slightly as water ran down their length, thin crimson blood vessels showing up against the brownish-black membrane. They were amazingly prehensile, able to wrap around his entire body rather much like a cloak or could press against his back. However, keeping them in that state for too long was painfull, and only did it when inside buildings.

If you based age on how many years it was since you were "born", he was ten. If you thought actual sentient thought, being able to think in terms like "you, me, him, her, they, we", he was only two. If you based it on how mature he was, both physically and mentally, he was about sixteen. This particular quip gave the UN a headache before the French decided to class him as sixteen and the other's followed suit, if only to avoid the subject. Only the UN, the Governments of the world and the H.E.A.T. team knew he existed, and they tried to keep it that way as much as possible. The French kept a close eye on him, only because he was adopted by Monique in a verbal contract only so far and with her long friendship with Phillipe, the head of the French intelligence agency, she was able to basic certain human rights approved for him. Just like other teenagers, he was given rather generous pocket money regularly, only he didn't have the oppertunity to spend it much. Instead he salted it away, in case of some sort of financial emergancy in the team.

Unlike most of the "Monsters" roaming the Earth, Omega was created deliberatly. He was designed by a mad scientist, trying to create the world's first true "Super-Soldier"... And for all intents and purposes, he succeded.

Thankfully, H.E.A.T. was able to find and extract Omega before he was properly activated. Without his creater's love of destruction filling his mind, he based his developing brain on that of the team, including Godzilla, who cared for him like a son that he couldn't have.

Nobody really knew how he had drew the intelligence from H.E.A.T. There were rumours that he had a little Leviathin DNA, but it was probably Elsie who triggered it, probing his mind with her own newly gained powers. However it happened, he'd been blessed, if that was the word, with the ability to give a similar "boost" to other creatures, such as Slither, but strangely enough, no other types of mental powers. Even Elsie had been able to read a person's mind at a close enough distance.

He wanded into his own room, dropping the towel at his feet as he rummaged in his small desk of drawers for a pair of boxers. They were the only type of clothing he could wear, provided he made a tail-hole first, as everything else couldn't fit his extra appendages. Pulling on a pair of black ones, he snatched up the towel and, rolling it into a ball, tossed it into the washing basket with ease.

The rest of the team were changing for a celebratory party held in their honour in the city. Even Godzilla had been invited and rested against the prow of the boat, watching Mendal giving Nigell a fresh lick of paint. Apparantly the head of a big robotics industry was very interested in the dimunitive yellow bot. Randy was hoping to meet some of the local "wildlife", where-as Nick was interested in what could have created Slither in the first place. The rest were only going out of politeness.

Sighing, he walked into the kitchen, his wings rustling restlessly as he searched for something to eat in the multitudes of cupboards. Mostly it was lab equipment, replacement parts for Nigell, or spane ammo for Monique. One thing they did _not_ contain, was food.

""Multi-Million dollar institution, and they can't be bothered to re-stock the kitchen..."

"Hey, don't worry Omega..." Mendal was adjusting his tie as he walked into the main living area of the newly re-vamped Heat-Seeker, his paint stained lab coat hanging over his arm.

"We'll bring you back a dogg-" Covering his hand with his mouth, his eyes widened in shock at what he had just uttered. Shaking his head, he started to babble, saying that he didn't mean anything by it. Rolling his eyes and smiling, Omega closed the cupboard and cricked his stiff neck.

"Its alright Mendal, really. I know you too well to think that you'd do that deliberatly..." Grinning sheepishly, Mendal placed the coat into the washer.

"You know what I mean. How does Chinese sound?" Nodding, Omega pulled out a can of pepsi from the small fridge that Randy kept stocked relidgiously and peirced it twice with his thumb claw, taking a deep drought. Waving him out, he pulled his wings against him, slid into the sofa in the entertainment area and wriggled for a few moments, trying to get comfortable in a peice of furniture not dsigned with wings and tails in mind. After everyone else had left, he picked up the remote and started to flick between the satellite channels.

"Seen it... Seen it... Seen it twice... Boring... Documentary on Wolves..." He paused a to watch a few minutes before coming to what Monique classed as "pornography for animals" and, screwing his face, flicked the channel.

-----------

It was well after midnight when the team came back, Randy being supported by both Nick and Mendal, Elsie giggling to herself every once in a while. Even the stoic Monique was smiling. Godzilla was softly walking behind them, shaking his head as he remembered some of the activities Randy had gotten himself into.

"I... I can't believe... That you... You..." Elsie's words were masked by her own laughter, tears slipping down her face as she pictured Randy doing a strip-tease in front of one of the local women. His face when she said she'd seen better on doormice was priceless. Randy was just sober enough and no more to realise what they were all killing themselves about.

"Oh _sure_... Lets all pick on the guy whose... Unlucky in love okay?" Rolling his eyes, Godzilla slipped into the cool waters harbouring the Heat-Seeker and gave a mental good-night call before finding himself a school of fish to snack on.

Eventually they made their way up the gang plank, before Monique called them to a halt.

"Wait... Do you hear that?" Everybody listend carefully, although some of them had to struggle to remain upright.

Then they heard it. A faint voice carried on the sea wind, a gentle melody floating alongside it. Straining her hearing, Monique could just make out the words.

_Its my time to fly._

_Proving ground tonight._

_Try to be the best that I can..._

Smiling sadly, Monique helped a stumbling Elsie upright and through the door.

"Sounds like Omega is composing a new song..." Lowering everyone onto various sofas, chairs and beds, she went off in search of her "son". He was in his room, a place filled with books, instruments, DVDs, videos, CDs and in the corner, a remote access Internet-ready computer. On a bean-bag, his tail wrapped around his waist, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, Omega sat with a guitar on his lap, plucking the strings slowly, trying to find the right notes. Only when she cast a shadow over him did he look up.

"Hey Monique... So, how was the party?" He plucked a few more strings, listened, then pulled out a sheet of paper and penciled in a note.

"_Merde..._" Omega raised a sympathetic eyebrow.

"That bad?" Nodding, she slipped into French, confident that only she and Omega could understand each other, although after five years working together, some, like Randy, were picking up on the odd word here and there.

"_At least ten differenct guys tried to flirt with me... Not to mention Randy's, ah... Display..."_ hissing air through his teeth, Omega made a sympathetic noise.

_"Yeah, dad told me about that... Did... Did she really say..?"_ Grinning, She nodded, joining her son as he chuckled.

_"Maybe you shouldn't let him drink so much..."_

-----------

Omega sat on the ledge of the prow, everybody else in the tea asleep, his toes dipping into the sea, ripples curving out and fading from view under the moon. Closing his eyes, he leaned back and basked in the silvery light, a smile tugging at his muzzle.

As a shadow passed beneath the ship, he slammed his eyes open and in one fluid movement spread his wings and hovered above the water, flapping hard. After a while, Godzilla's head rose, mouth laden with fish. Growling, Omega touched back down, settling his wings back into place.

"Dad! You know I hate flying over water..." Chuckling, He let a few of the fish fall onto the boat, swallowing the rest.

_Eat. I know for a fact Mendal didn't get that chinese he promised..._

Scooping up one of the still wriggling fish, Omega sniffed it before beheading it with a quick swipe. Holding the body over the edge, he waited until the blood had mostly drained out before flipping it and catching it in his muzzle. After chowing down the rest, he slid off the boat and into the water.

_I thought Nick said no swimming on a full stomach..._

There was a hint of humour in his voice as he watched his son try to catch his own fish, failing dismally. When one of them slid from his grasp, slapping him on the muzzle before disappearing into the deep, Godzilla let out a mental laugh that made his son look up at him with a death glare.

"Urgh... This is a lot harder with fur and wings you know..." Eventually, he managed to grab himself a few more, satifying the gnawing hunger that had been growing for the past six hours.

_Why didn't you just sneak into the city?_ Scoffing, Omega flipped underwater, letting the fish he was chasing escape and emerged in a burst of surf.

"Yeah right... Somebody could have seen me..." Curling round him, Godzilla rose himself until his son was on his back, gently floating in the water.

_You're that afraid of being found?_ Sighing, Omega slid of his father's back and swam over to the Heat-Seeker and climbed aboard.

"At least you have Monster island to go to..." As he wandered back into his room, Godzilla sighed and sank to the depths, his mind in turmoil for his son.

The small snatch of music you caught Omega singing was "Time to Fly" by the Urge. I highly recomend listening to it.

Well, Basically, this was an introductory chapter. Now, I know it seems like mary-sue (Don't know the guy version), but Omega does have weaknesses.

1) As mentioned, his wings and tail get in the road a lot of the time.

2) He really can't swim all that well.

3) He requires thermals and the like to fly properly, so he tries to avoid doing so over water. This completly exhausts him.

4) No super strength or anything, but being designed to be a super-soldier, he's already pretty strong.

5) Lightning metabolism. This means he needs to eat oftan, but usually waits until evening.

6) H.E.A.T. wasn''t able to get rid of _all_ his beast-like qualities...

Well, Please, read and review. And Gojira4life, I'd appreciate if you could tell me a good "Monster Island" creature... I think I already know one or two... But I can't make a good story with only two "Original" creatures now can I?


	2. What I go to school for

I'm back!

Yes, I _am_ going to do more than two chapters this time. I really like how this story is going to end... But I don't know _how_ to get to the ending yet...

/Sweat drop/

Anyway, I'd like to thank Gojira4Life for giving me one of his creatures to work with, along with the title for this fic. Solana is copyrighted to him. If you want to use her, ask Gojira4life. Only my original creatures and Omega belong to me. I don't know who the others belong to. Probably someone in Japan.

Also, I'd like to thank LittleYoukai on DeviantArt dot com... For showing me that certain changes to your life don't signal the end of the world. Trust me, go and have a look at his work... His Psychic warriors and Powers artwork is _very_ impressive...

By the way, does anybody know the name of that scientist who made those dragon creatures? I kinda need him...

_Italics mean either telepathy or "translated speech"._

**STAR STAR STAR STAR**

Murky water filled what little vision he had and needles pierced every square inch of flesh, setting his veins ablaze. The pain was unbelievable, and yet not totally crippling. He could adapt.

He had been doing so ever since his "Birth". But just as he got used to one set of sedatives, they pumped him with all brand new ones, ensuring his dormancy, his suppression.

For what seemed like years, he lay there, suspended in the strange, milky substance, even though it was probably days, or even hours. And all the while, he was dimly aware of the figures just beyond the glass. Dim shapes, fleeting and shadowy. Occasionally, one of them would press themselves to the glass, offering him a brief look at his captors, a brief snatch of conversation seeping through the glass in between sedative doses. Apparently, they were all very proud of their "Omega" as they stared at him.

Staring with their cold, calculating eyes...

"Omega..."

Their voices swirled around in his mind, taunting him.

"Omeeeega..."

Scrapping his claws down the glass, he tried anything to escape the taunting eyes...

"_Omega!_"

--

With a jolt, Omega sat up and flailed for a moment before clutching onto the branch he was sitting on. Giving out a sigh of relief, he stretched his arms and looked down below.

_Omega! Get off your lazy tail!_

A sing-song voice wound its way back to a large nine-tailed fox, circling the base of the tree that Omega used as a perch. The fur coating the fox was a deep orange, trailing away to a lighter shade as it made its way along her body. Every one of her nine tails was tipped with a black spot, possibly a relation to her flame type's powers. Occasionally, Medal would swear blind that flames coated the tips sometimes, but they were stubbornly un-lit whenever anybody else from H.E.A.T. was nearby.

Not for the first time, Mendel assumed that everybody was out to make him look ridiculous.

Her eyes were a startling mixture of deep crimson and cool ocean blue. Sometimes they shifted colours, blue and red swirling around each other, ensnaring any who looked within. She said that it was quite useful for getting past those military checkpoints at the Cream Puff factories... A statement that completely baffled anyone she told. After all, how could she have even tasted cream puffs before?

Yes, Solana was definitely one of the more mysterious inhabitants on Monster Isle...

"Hey Solana... Would you mind telling me _why_ you got me up so damn early?" Flicking one of her tails, pointing to the ripe fruit that covered the branch he slept upon, Omega rolled his eyes and gently picked some of the curious cherry/orange like fruits, using his claws to sever the stems and dropped a few into Solana's waiting mouth.

_You should try some of these..._

Chuckling, he pushed his arm into the little hollow that held any items he didn't want falling off while he slept, emerging with his watch and silver chains.

"Oh man... Monique's gonna kill me..." Throwing on a pair of boxers and the rest of his jewellery, he leapt off the branch, wings unfolding, catching a slight updraft of warm tropical air.

Down below, Solana scratched at the tree, trying to shake lose some more of the fruit, muttering to herself.

_Oh yes, thank you very much... Don't worry; I'll get my own breakfast..._

--

Only from above could you truly see the scale of the island. Most of the passive, vegetarian Evolutions stayed on the West coast, while the carnivorous stayed on the East. It wasn't as if the Carnivores tried to eat the Herbivores, it was simply the fact that the herbivores had a hard time when they saw a creature quite similar to them devoured before their eyes. King Cobra was currently sliding along with the newest 'Boosted' Evolution, helping her to adjust to her new home. Here and there, he could catch sight of one of Star's tunnels, the Star-Nosed mole crawling through most of the island. Over on the South coast, the human settlement coated the tip of a small peninsula, a large docking area capable of supporting even a large scale military transport, which it frequently did when dropping off or picking up Evolutions. Currently, the H.E.A.T. team were in dock, assisting with the re-habilitation of Slither.

Touching down near the keel, he tried to figure out where Monique was and, if possible, avoid her...

"Ahem..."

No such luck.

Twisting his head, he cringed when Monique started to tap her foot, arms crossed, lips turned up slightly in a smirk. Turning round fully, ears flattening, tail coiling round his legs and eyes wide open...

"The, how do you call it, 'Puppy face' will not work Omega..." Hunching down even further, he muttered a quick "Rats" to himself as Monique pulled out a PDA, tapping a few keys.

"However... After yesterday's... Excitement, I suppose it's understandable..."

Omega grinned. Not for the first time, He was glad he was Monique's son. Despite her strict, authoritarian exterior, she was actually quite fun to be around... When you could get her to forget about work.

Monique lead him inside the H.E.A.T.'s resident Monster Island base, waiting for him to pull in his wings and tail before activating the elevator that travelled down into the main living areas. Down here, there was even enough space for Omega to stretch his wings. Over at the meeting table, the rest of the H.E.A.T. team sat nursing coffee, tea and anything else they could rustle up from the make-shift kitchen. The base itself was still under construction mostly, Star digging out most of the chambers and tunnels before humans came along to refine the job.

"'sup Omega..." Randy was hunched over a black coffee, groggy and in desperate need of a caffeine fix. Mendel wasn't much better, even though he had drank less. However, it was Doctor Nick who was completely unaffected, possibly due to his biological link to Godzilla. Currently he was over by the Island's interactive digital map display, examining the moving dots resembling the Islands non-human inhabitants. Godzilla was in the ocean nearby, searching for his own breakfast, while Doctor Nick made do with a small mug of fresh coffee, the sharp smell in the air causing Omega to grimace. He never liked Coffee.

"It seems out new arrival is settling in quite nicely..." Pulling his wings tighter to his back, swinging his tail out of the way, Omega padded over to the map, chuckling when he saw Solana's dot still stubbornly at the "Chorange" tree as Randy called it. For lack of a better tern, the name stuck.

After that, H.E.A.T. swore _never_ to let Randy name anything while drunk again.

Reaching into his own private storage compartment, a still bloody lump of meat was placed in a small heater, the scent of fresh meat almost making him drool. After two years, the team had gotten used to his unusual eating habits, just as _he _got used to _theirs_. As he stood by the heater, tail sweeping gently in anticipation, Nick raised his eyebrow at Monique. She gave a semi-shrug and a nod, jerking her thumb towards the rooms only door. After his talk with his son, Godzilla met up with Monique and Nick to discuss his idea... And after coming to an agreement informed the rest of H.E.A.T. who rapidly agreed with them, especially Elsie.

Silently, the team bar Monique slipped out of the room, closing the door behind them with a barely audible click. Omega however could still hear them, along with their 'silent' gestures and grunts.

Monique rubbed her temples. This was _not_ going to be easy. Omega, even though he wanted the same thing, still feared what she had in store. It was going to take all her reasoning skills, as well as a helping hand from his father, to convince him.

Omega was getting worried. And a little angry. He knew that the only time the team deliberately left only Monique and him in a room, that they were going to try something they _knew_ would piss him off.

"Omega... Please, sit down..." Placing his meat on a plate, snatching up a knife and fork, he calmly made his way to the table, face forced into a pleasing smile, if only to make the unpleasantness go away faster.

"Dr. Tautopolis, your father and I have been discussing certain things... Regarding your future..." Still projecting an image of good humour, Omega calmly sliced into the beef and speared it with his fork.

"Oh? And what of it?" Forks had taken him a while to get used to, his unusual facial features often causing him to impale his own palate or tongue, much to the amusement of Randy. With a sigh, Monique thought it would be best to get it over and done with, as soon as possible.

"We're going to send you to a school-" Omega choked, before coughing and the chunk of beef flew past Monique's blank face to hit the wall opposite. Gasping, he thumped his chest a few times, before scooting back from the table, arms raised in a deviant posture.

"Uh-uh, no way, _non_, never, nope, won't happen, impossible..." Reaching up to her son's arms, she brought them down sharply, holding them in place like she did when they first met.

"_Oui_, and the French Government has already decided to pay your way and the school had been selected. Its called Imperium Academy, and has an excellent record of achievement, up-to-date equipment and recreational amenities. Now, all we have to do now-" Omega stared at her in disbelief as she walked over to one of the computer terminals set into the wall, already bringing up several pages of information. Weakly raising a clawed finger, he tried to interrupt to no avail.

"Erm..."

"- Is to get some clothes, you can't go in public wearing only underwear... And then we need to decide on what subjects-"

"Excuse me?"

"-You'll be taking, along with various security details, safety checks-"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Monique paused in her lengthy list, looked to the ceiling in thought, before returning his gaze with a quick '_non_'. Sighing, Omega struck his meat with his fork, brought the whole lump to his lips and tore a chuck out of it, chewing mournfully.

--

"This is crazy, you know that?" Omega was currently hunched over in one of H.E.A.T.'s large mobile command-centres disguised as a regular van. In the front, Monique grinned and shook her head. They were the only two on board, the rest either having work to do, or were still recovering from the effects of the hangover. Without having to prove herself to anyone, she allowed the mask to slip, just a little.

"_It will be good for you... Meet some people your own age, get used to the big bad world..._"

"Learn how to dodge torches and pitchforks..." He had long ago gave up on trying to convince Monique to give up on her idea, and instead grumbled about every little thing that came to mind.

"And just how do you suppose to keep me a secret? I mean, a mask wouldn't fit, my tail usually has a life of it's own and don't get me started on the wings..." Gently, Monique turned into a side-street. It had been some time since Monique had been to her home country, much less the capital, and was looking forward to showing her 'Son' some of the sights... Once he was properly attired of course.

The French Government had spent a lot of time to find a way to get round all of Omega's predicted protests... Their first stop was a small tailor, known to be committing Tax-Avoidance. In return for keeping their mouths shut about their newest customer they would "Misplace" the file they had on the shop and even look the other way in future. While Monique didn't agree with letting criminals go like that, she had to admit that it was the perfect way to ensure Omega's secrecy.

"_You're going to have to decide on a name..._"

Actually, that was the hardest thing for Omega to get used to. An actual name. Even his own 'Father' called him Omega... Leaning back against the cool metallic lab equipment, he felt the van slow and come to a halt, jerking him forward a little. Outside he could pick up the slightly muffled conversation in French between his mother and someone else, probably the owner of the Tailors. Like his mother, he didn't agree with the steps the 'Insurance' men were taking, but he quietly mused to himself that it would be nice to be able to wear something that wasn't boxers... And actually fitted his extra appendages. The van started up again, only this time it was reversing. Monique had probably made her way to a delivery bay, giving Omega access to the shop without having to walk through the busy summer streets. Already he could hear his mother demand that everybody leave, save the manager and one of his best tailors. Nodding to himself, Omega straightened up, stretching his cramped body. It made sense. With only two people knowing about him, it kept the source of any leaks easy to trace and... Punish. Not that Omega approved of that either, but it did make a kind of morbid sense. When the coast was clear, Monique tapped on the door three times, bolts being pulled out of their brackets. Squinting momentarily at the bright noon sunshine, he crept his way to the shadows provided by the shop.

--

"_Em... Well now... This is... Unusual..._" The tailor and manager simply stared at the... _Creature_ before them. Omega settled for glaring at them, no hint of recognition on his face, just like he and Monique planned.

"_Erm... Would madam please position her... Pet?_" With a low growl and only slightly accented, Omega spoke in perfect French, folding his arms over his chest, wings tightly pulled against his frame.

"_Excuse me? I am __**nobody's**__ pet... And I __**do**__ have a name._" The young woman blushed before stammering an apology. Walking past her, tail sweeping the dusty floorboards, he leaned against the triple mirrors, ears flicking in annoyance.

"_Well? Its bad enough I've been forced here..._" Monique covered her mouth as she smiled, shoulders shaking. She and Omega had a similarly twisted sense of humour. Exchanging a look of confusion with her boss, the tailor picked up her tape measure and set to work.

--

"I can't believe... I mean... What business did she have measuring down _there_?!" Monique couldn't help it. His innocent nature mixed with his scandalised face caused her to burst out laughing, holding on to her sides, tears streaming freely. Looking over the bundles of brown paper-bags, Omega rolled his eyes before ducking as he crept back into the van.

"_She was measuring for your tail-hole Omega..._" Turning round sharply, eyes blazing, almost dropping a few of the bundles in his arms, he flicked his tail in annoyed embarrassment.

"My tail was on the other side..."

"_Custom underwear Omega... Its all the rage these days..._" Hanging up the various shirts, coats and other items, he snorted before shaking his head in disbelief.

"Humans..."

--

The same Black Van transported Omega around various shops, leaving with the best materials for his new school life. At first he thought it was all an elaborate rouse in order to get him something other than underwear to waltz around in, however as the bags pilled higher and higher, he finally realised they were serious about the whole thing.

"_Do we have enough yet? My arms are killing me..._" Monique smirked to herself as he carefully placed the items into the Van before collapsing beside them. One of his new possessions that he was rather keen on was his laptop. Specially built by the French Secret Service, it was the most advanced piece of hardware to ever be compressed into an A3 sized computer, capable of picking up even the weakest Wi-Fi signals, highly sophisticated firewall system that even impressed Randy, enormous memory and a whole host of other feature that would never find their way into Civilian laptops... Such as radar, Hacking and Decoding programs and many more gadgets that Monique had yet to fill him in on.

"_So, have you decided what you're subjects will be?"_

--

There was over fifty different courses available, each with several levels of difficulty and required pass marks. English and mathematics were pre-chosen by the school itself, and a week before the beginning of term, he would have to take some tests to determine his level. As for the other eight courses, Omega could choose whatever he liked.

Earlier in the week, Randy had hacked into Omega's computer and filled his hard drive with all sorts of... Disturbing viruses that linked him to even more disturbing websites. Nick practically blew a fuse and even Godzilla wasn't able to calm both his father and son. So, the first course he looked for was some sort of computer class... After all, Revenge was a dish best served cold. He knew he'd never learn enough in the first week after which he expected to be thrown out, but it was a start.

He'd always been interested in music and song, so he quickly filled that in. Thanks to already knowing how to play the guitar, he would automatically be placed in the highest class. Secondly, he glanced over the language sheet and looked up to Monique, who was examining the island's defence system, making a few notes about blind spots, recurring problems with the inhabitants and so on.

"Monique?" She gave him a noncommittal murmur, telling him that she was listening but was still engrossed in her findings.

"How many languages do you know?"

"Why do you ask?" She lifted a walkie talkie to her mouth and asked for someone to remind Solana that, once again, the Army barrack's kitchen was out of bounds.

"Well, whatever you know, I know... Just trying to find something I can learn and not... Well, cheat in I guess."

Monique lowered her clipboard and glanced at her mutant son. For a few seconds, you could see the faintest image of a proud expression before being swallowed by her usual neutral expression.

"Japanese." She said after a while, as Omega dutifully noted it down.

"Japanese? I thought... Well, the whole thing with "Granddad"..." Monique turned back to the security computer, giving the air of indifference as Nick and Elsie walked into the base.

"That was Philippe. Have you completed your choices yet Omega?" He flicked his Amber eyes from Monique to the two scientists in hushed conversation and back again, before sighing inwardly. His mother, while warm and caring when it was just the two of them, really needed to learn how to lower the mask around the other members of H.E.A.T. It was five years since they first met after all.

"No Miss Monique..." He gathered his various sheets before leaving for his usual sleeping tree. Tomorrow they would begin heading back to their original Manhattan headquarters... Back into isolation from the world...

But not for long, he thought to himself as he spread his wings in cooling air, heading inland, the setting sun turning the sea a deep red... Like blood, he thought and in his mind he saw a mob holding guns and nets closing in on him...

--

Omega was hunched over the first of the four tests he needed to complete and send away and already he was stumped by the first question.

iName/i

He had already discussed it with Monique and she had agreed with him on using "Dupris" as a second name. However, the first name was far more difficult.

"Sean? Alex? Ross? Keith?"

"I was always partial to Tommy." Elsie walked into the room, boxes of analysis equipment balanced on her arms, two pieces of delicate equipment threatening to take a fall. In a single bound Omega leapt up out of his chair and caught a microscope and miniature spectroscope that made a bid for freedom in both hands, glancing up to the redhead scientist.

"I thought Randy was helping you move stuff in?" She just scoffed and rolled her eyes before pushing more boxes over the counter to place down the ones in her arms, forcing Omega to grab a tumbling box of test-tubes with barely a tinkle.

"You know you could have asked for a hand..." Waving him off, Elsie walked back onto the HeatSeeker for a few more boxes. Muttering about stubborn humans under his breath, he sat back down and picked up the sheet again. He stared at the page just as the delicate tinkle of expensive objects echoed over headquarters and after a few moments flipped over the page.

"I'll come back to it later..."

Most of the questions on the exams were laughingly easy. Possibly due to my "Brain-Draining", he mused, once again flexing his hand that was unused to such lengthy times spent in such a cramped condition.

"How can you cope with this?" Nick was scribbling in his notebook again, pencil darting over the page, row after row. With barely a pause in his script, he glanced up, saw him rubbing his wrist and looked back down.

"I guess its something you get used to... Like flying hmm?" Omega's ears flattened and his gaze turned back to his test. Someway, somehow, someone always managed to bring that up at least once a week. He was still only learning how to adjust his feathers and tail for direction and instead of turning left over the valley, he turned right... Into a cliff face. The mark and bloody nose didn't even last as long as Randy's teasing, or the humiliation he endured from the flying Evolved creatures that were watching from a suitable distance. The next day, Randy brought popcorn and a video camera.

"Yeah, well... At least I won't have to worry about cliffs..."

"Nah, just those nasty Goblins..." Omega looked up to see randy looking over his shoulder at his test, smirking before pointing out a word.

"Even I know its Heamoiglobins/i... Although, with our line of work, its only a matter of time." Omega gripped his finger, squeezed enough to cut off circulation for an instant and let go, before snatching up the rubber and began to review his answers with a critical eye.

--

Omega was hunched down in the van again, this time dressed in jeans and t-shirt covered by a full body length trench coat, compete with hood. It obscured every non-human part of him, from the ears, to the muzzle to the tail. The thick leather crinkled as he shifted position and he wrinkled his nose. He hated leather... It just felt wrong against his fur, not to mention the stench that humans weren't able to pick up on. He iknew/i what those tanners do to get quality leather...

By his side was a large over the shoulder bag holding his laptop and other easily carried equipment... Such as emergency transmitters, lock picks, signal jammers... Another gift from Monique's employers. On the bench next to him lay his textbooks and a mobile comm. unit he was to install ASAP after initiation. Mendel was in front, snuffling into a tissue with one hand and holding the steering wheel in the other. Elsie brought in a Clam imported from the Caribbean that was 20 larger than others of its kind and, surprise surprise, Mendel was allergic to shellfish.

"So, first day at school... Excited?" Omega Peered out of the slot connecting the Lab to the Driver's cabin and gave him the neutral expression perfected by his mother.

"Ecstatic." He said in a Deadpan voice. Mendel began to reply, but instead sneezed into his tissue again. Omega leaned back into the wall, feeling every pothole they rumbled across, rubbing his eyes. He really didn't want to go through with this... All sorts of things could go wrong. The hood could come off despite the wire frame, his tail could poke out the bottom of the coat despite the belt securing it in place, or perhaps he would growl accidentally if someone smelled wrong. He might even shift to get comfortable and someone would hear his wings rustling together on the leather.

Or maybe he was being pessimistic. There was no guarantee that anything could go wrong on the first day was there?

Yes there was. Sod's law. Randy introduced him to it last night.

Omega narrowed his eyes. Yet another reason to get payback on him... If only someone took a camera with them on that Slither business...

Omega was knocked out of his daydream when the van turned sharply into the school's delivery access area. Once again, he was coming in the back way.

"Well, here you are... Monique and the others are already inside... Er..." Omega began to gather his stuff in his arms, wishing he could use his tail to at least grip the pencil case and tried to shift the bundle into something easier to carry.

"Yeah? What is it?" Mendel sneezed again and took some time blowing his nose afterwards before climbing out the van and round to the back, opening the doors.

"Well, some of us were wondering... What name did you decide on in the end?" Omega grinned as he walked past a stuttering Mendel. He took a lot of time to decide on a name he would be stuck with for the rest of his life. All of the H.E.A.T. members had their own suggestions, apart from Monique who simply gave him a book on 21st century baby names and left him to it. Even his "Father" gave him some advice.

Pulling the hood further over his muzzle, shrouding his face completely in darkness, He took his first step into Imperium Academy...

--

The first thing in store for him was a trip to the Head of the School's office. She had already bee informed of her newest pupil's... Uniqueness... But had yet to see it for herself. Monique had already obtained his locker number and combination and had set off to install the comm. unit and her own brand of security devices. Thankfully, Doctor Tautopolous was able to convince her not to include anything dangerous, despite her wishes to place an exploding booby trap if anyone tried to break in.

She was in her late forties, early fifties if Omega was any judge, her blonde hair obviously from a bottle instead of her head. A few missed brown ones hung over her eyes and the look in them was seemingly saying 'Not a word'. Wisely, he decided to keep his muzzle closed.

"Now Mr..?"

"Dupris Mrs Hinnemann." Hinnemann took a great deal effort to shuffle through the papers on her desk, picking out the one she had her hand over since the interview began.

"Ah yes, here we are... It says here that you were home schooled most of your life due to a... Skin Condition..?" She looked at him over her large horn rimmed spectacles, or at least, the parts of him that weren't hidden by the coat. That is it say, the coat.

"Terrible affliction..." He nodded sagely under the hood and decided to drive home the importance of the cover.

"If I go into to direct light, my skin begins to crack and peel... Have you ever watched a vampire movie Mrs Hinnemann? Something similar to that, only with less smoke and flames..." Mrs Hinnemann tapped her nails on the desk, telling him she wasn't fooled, yet understood. Omega had rehearsed his cover story ever since he was enrolled for this school, and Mrs Hinnemann was the only one who would know the truth... Not the whole truth, just a truth. She knew that the H.E.A.T organisation was funding this along with several governments around the world. She also knew that there were to be no dogs, no cats... No animals of any kind near him on the premises. He was also, under no circumstances, to remove his coat for anyone. Not even in life threatening situations. He had even got a permanent note for excusing Physical Fitness. H.E.A.T decided not to insult her intelligence by claiming it as the truth, but refused to disclose any more information. That, they decided, was up to Omega.

Mrs Hinnemann scribbled a note to the heads of the teaching departments and slipped it into her out-tray, replacing the cap on her pen with a dull click.

"Now, Mr Dupris, now that the ink is drying... I wonder if you could satisfy my curiosity?" Omega leaned back in the hard plastic chair, feeling his wings strain, under protest. It would be easier to hide himself if someone, such as the Principal, was able to provide convincing cover stories for certain actions on his part. And truth be told, she did deserve to know what was going on in her own school.

He walked past her and looked out the window onto the campus below, students already milling in. The children of the rich and famous from across the world, with a few geniuses thrown in for good measure. All of them came from a different country, a different religion, a different way of life... But they all had one thing in common.

They were all human.

Closing the blinds over, he returned to his seat, began to sit down, paused, reached over to the door and pulled down the blinds, locking it with the other hand.

Mrs Hinnemann watched patiently as he made sure no one at all could see in before making a pointed look to the clock on her wall. In ten minutes time, both of them had to attend the assembly for new students, Omega in particular, as he was to be placed in a higher class than most newcomers. Apparently, he was to be placed among the "other" sixteen year olds. Still looking everywhere for possible eavesdroppers, he pulled off his glove and laid it on the table in front of her.

Omega was impressed when she didn't at least gasp, although she did inhale sharply through the nose. With slight flex of the wrist, his claws slid out, slowly, for emphasis. He looked up to see Hinnemann looking at him with a blank look and he quickly replaced the glove.

"My face isn't much better if you're wondering." This seemed to knock her out of her daze and she nodded, admitting that, possibly, she didn't want to know.

"I... I believe it is almost time for the Assembly... If you would Mr Dupris?"

--

The new students were standing on the stage, each of them eyeing up the other, wondering about intelligence, courses chosen and, of course, how much the family made per week. Down in the assembly hall, the returning students looked up at the "fresh meat" wondering who to ally themselves with, who to avoid, who to pick on, who was related to who and so on. Very few of them looked at the other students as would-be friends. Already, a fight had broken out due to one child's parent trying to buy up the other child's parent's company.

Omega hung to the side, leaning against the wall out of sight. Some of the first years had already approached him, trying to learn more about him and his strange cloak. He had dealt with them by informing them he had an assassination contract on his head, in which any collateral damage was acceptable. They quickly decided that they could deal with their curiosity a little longer. Sniffing the air, he could pick up the scents of the entire H.E.A.T. team up in the back, mingling with the other "proud" parents. Monique, as usual, was in the back, next to the wall; seeing everything but never being seen.

Eventually, the preliminaries were over with and the first years were divided between their teachers, leaving Omega out of sight in the back of the stage. Mrs Hinnemann rose and gestured for the standing children to return to their seats and for the parents to return to their waiting, most of them now looking at their watches and reaching for their mobile phones.

"And now students, an important announcement. As no doubt the new students can tell you, they are not the only one arriving this year. This student is... Different, but I hope you are all mature enough to see past that..." Omega ran a critical eye over his coat once more. If so much as a tuft of fur was showing when he went out there, then he could kiss school life goodbye...

And for a brief moment, he thought to himself 'Silver Lining...'

"...Been forced to stay out of any strong light due to the extreme photosensitivity of his skin. As such, he cannot remove the coat he wears. Please, welcome our new student. Mr David Dupris!" Over in the back, Monique spluttered and leaned back in shock. Her father was called David. He had died years ago, in the secret service, on related issues with the Godzilla case... He knew all that...Omega took a deep breath, pulled his hood further over his head and walked out, in front of humans for the first time in his life. The muttering started immediately as the first foot stepped out, covered in black leather. Even the specially made shoes were covered in the stuff. From within the hood, he could just see the students staring at him, sizing him up, like a butcher with a slab of meat. Taking a deep breath and a panicked swallow, he nodded to Mrs Hinnemann as she stepped out of the way of the microphone, leaving him to address the school in person. He could just see Elsie's red hair and no more above the crowd and on the edge of his senses, his father's comforting presence.

Shit, he thought, he must be _really_ close for me to pick him up over this...

Now he could see Monique clearly. She was standing in front of the crowd, eyes locking on to Om- to David's. For a second, her face was completely unreadable. And then, the barest hints of a smile, and a nod.

Suddenly filled with more confidence, he cleared his throat and raised the microphone a little before closing his eyes, thinking that if he couldn't see them, then they couldn't see him.

"Thank you Mrs Hinnemann. As the Principal told you, I am severely allergic to light. Any kind of light can peel strips of skin of my body, hence my... Attire." The scents of hundreds of humans wafted in through his nostrils, sharp and swift. Already, he could tell who was who. The bullies already made their mark by beating up the others, traces of blood on the wind. The populars were coated in make up and perfumes, while the sporty types were tinged with sweat. Opening his eyes, he saw a building full of them...

'Oh god, this isn't gonna work... Someone's gonna find out!'

"It is designed to save my life... I can't remove it unless I am in a completely light-less zone. It have felt the sun on my arms before... Doctors told me I was lucky to keep it. But, I made sure that that won't ruin my life. And I hope, one day, I'll be able to stand here without it. Thank you."

--

"That was horrible... Now I know why you don't like going to those robotics gatherings Mendel..." David grabbed his bag from Monique and scanned his new combination lock before tearing it up and scattering the pieces in a few bins.

"You did well. You kept calm and made all relevant points. Good." And with that, Monique headed back to the van. Elsie, catching the downfallen look on David's face grabbed his shoulder.

"Ah, don't worry about French Fry... She's never been a parent before remember?" David squeezed her hand softly before fishing out his timetable, looking for his first class. The others told him that one of Monique's "Insurance Men" friends would come to pick him up after the school day ended. Nodding, he grabbed Nick's arm on the way past, pulling him into the side, whispering under his breath.

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but why is dad so close to a Human City? I know he hates it..." Nick gave him one of his half smiles, shook his shoulder and pointed out to the harbour, where a faint ripple sped under the water.

"He just wanted to make sure you were okay. Now go, before you miss your first class."

As David went to find his locker, Nick turned his gaze to the Harbour in the distance. Feeling his mind settle in that familiar linking sensation, he felt Godzilla's mind well up beneath his own.

_Don't worry, he'll be fine..._ He could feel Godzilla's doubt over the link as he left the school and climbed into the back seat of the car.

_He'd better be. You know I won't hold back should anything happen to him._ Nick looked back at the government building and shivered as his imagination created an image of his son tearing into it, searching for the one who dared to hurt his child so...

_Lets hope it never comes to that..._


	3. Full of Firsts

David spun the combination lock on his locker and grinned humourlessly as the padlock spun once and the panel it was attached to flipped over to reveal a keypad and a small recess. Tapping in a separate code, he placed his gloved finger into the hole and with a hiss; a needle punctured the glove and took a blood sample. The computer within scanned several key items in the crimson fluid before swinging open the door, finally allowing David entry.

"That's... Some security system..." Turning round, he came face to face with a young woman, shifting the weight of her bag on her shoulder, holding out her other hand.

"Names Susan Ceres. You're David right? The new kid?" Carefully making sure the brim of his hood was obscuring his face properly, he cautiously shook her hand, nodding.

"Yeah... That's me..." He pulled out a few books, placing them into his over-the-shoulder bag before tapping a few keys on the keyboard that pulled out from beneath a miniature monitor.

iWelcome to Carthage... David Dupris. /i

A small timetable printed itself off, listing teachers and class numbers, but unhelpfully, no map. Closing over the locker, he looked up and down the hallway, hoping that something stood out. A throng of kids bustled to and fro, talking, yelling, laughing and at one corner, crying. Every direction looked basically the same and the conflicting scents in the air just confused matters even more. Turning to Susan, he grinned weakly beneath his hood and pointed out his first class.

"I don't suppose you could..?" The girl smiled and pulled the sheet towards her a little. She ran her finger over the list, making a series of either jealous or sympathetic noises as she looked over the teacher list. Eventually, she nodded and handed the sheet back, telling him to follow her. She pointed out several helpful places; such as the bathrooms, making some comments about the smell that always seemed to hang around the boy's, the large library that contained not just academic books, but some fairly enjoyable fiction as well and the all important front desk which you needed to sign up at if you were late. She also told him that it was from here that the entire school security system was run, pointing out several metal detectors in every entrance.

"The whole school? Isn't that a little..." He wiggled his hand around slightly, indicating that he had something to say, but didn't know whether it would be polite or not. "Dangerous?" Susan chuckled, pointing out several CCTV cameras around the front desk alone, let alone throughout the entire school.

"All the security systems run through here, yes, but there's a back-up. These cameras are connected to NYPD at all times... If something went wrong, they can be here in between five and ten minutes on a good day." David ran a critical eye over the room. Already, he could see five ways he could bypass the cameras, disable the locking mechanisms, access the lockdown codes that were kept, of all places, in a desk drawer and essentially create pandemonium. However, he had to take into account his own... Talents. Shrugging, he followed Susan to his first class, which she just happened to share.

"Advanced Literature? Very impressive..." David cringed beneath his hood and told her it was nothing special. He had no real idea how he managed to get into this particular class anyway, as he had never been 'taught' anything regarding English since his birth. He hadn't even touched a pencil until a week ago.

"I had to work my ass off to get into this class... English is the one class I have problems with." David nodded, giving her a sympathetic murmur as they waited with the other students for the teacher.

"But it'll be worth it, to be a reporter..." She sighed in longing and looked at him from the corner of her eyes as David simply nodded politely and leaned against the wall, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't say much do you?" Shrugging, he pulled out the heavy English textbook from his bag and ran a gloved hand over his short muzzle, rubbing between the eyes. He was already aching from his wing's confinement, and his tail was trying to murder his spinal column.

"I've been stuck in my room for most of my life. I only ever saw my family at least for two hours a day. Mostly, I was by myself, so I never... Really got used to conversation." Susan hung her head, biting her lip and letting out a soft "Oh". She cleared her throat, embarrassed about asking such personal questions about someone she didn't even know yet. Chuckling for her sake, he placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping to reassure her that he didn't mind.

"Hey, don't bother about it... My life's got nothing but better since I was allowed out." He lied through his teeth effortlessly, thinking back to how much hassle and panic he went through since his Mother had this ridiculous plan to enrol him. Suddenly, Susan's face twisted up into a scowl and she nodded up the hall.

"Look out. It's Jamie Finnegan..." As he approached the first kid in the line, he reached out and pulled him halfway up the wall, growling into his face and demanding his weekly "expenses". The kid was trembling as he reached into his pockets, pulling out his change and the occasional bank note. After taking everything he had, he dropped him quickly, wiping his hand on the wall, making disgusted noises.

"Urgh... Peasant germs..." Susan continued her introduction, making no effort to hide the contempt she had in her voice.

"...Or as we transfer students call him, The Hangman..." David looked up at him. He was a burly eighteen year old, dressed in very expensive clothing, a smart short back and sides haircut and several high level textbooks were poking out of his bag. Meeting his eyes, David could see a bright mind behind the muscles and groaned. Brain _and_ brawn... A deadly mix in a common school bully. Quickly noticing the black-clad newcomer, he stalked down the line like a predator, forcing David to try and keep his hackles under control. Something about this kid made him want to growl... Glaring at him for a few uncomfortable seconds, he then turned to Susan and smiled.

"Well well well... Susan Ceres. A pleasure, as always..." He bowed, mockingly, and tried to grab her hand, forcing Susan to step back and bump into David, moving her hand out of reach.

"Jamie, I've told you already. I don't date guys who think with their dicks." She then very pointedly turned her back on him, causing David to snigger into his hand. Jamie immediately turned round, staring up slightly as he tried to peer through the cloud of darkness that spilled over David's face.

"And what are you laughing at freak?" He reached up and tried to grab him like he had the first kid, however two things happened.

One; David's fighting instincts that were deliberately included in his creation and honed for the past two years through fighting monsters with his "dad" woke up and grabbed Jamie's wrist, twisting round his head and pushed him against the wall, pinning him there helplessly.

Two; The teacher walked around the corner, words fading away as she took in the scene before her. She stared at the black hooded figure holding up not only the school bully, but the son of the man who runs the board of education, before wisely saying nothing and directing the class inside. However, when David past by, she winked and gave him a small, almost unnoticeable nod...

--

David quickly learned about the status quo at Imperium Academy. The Rich kids, from wealthy families, the important ambassadors and the occasional prince or princess, were basically in control. They ran the clubs, were first in the line for the cafeteria and the teachers favoured them or lost their jobs. David was classed as one of these, much to his surprise and disgust, due to his connection to several governments and science labs around the globe. Most of his peers were snobby brats who thought they owed the place somehow; however, there were a few decent ones who didn't actually _try_ to put others down. The minority students, those who were transferred here due to their intelligence, or were simply at the right place at the right time, were the underdogs. Susan Ceres was one of these, however the rich kids tended to ignore this fact. She was _very_ attractive, with pale, almost white gold, blonde hair, shining green eyes and a smile for everyone... Except for Jamie and his ilk. She was really surprised to find that David had a limitless bankaccount, but didn't let that affect her judgement. After all, she's only met they guy, and he _had_ been stuck alone for most of his life.

After the first half of the day had past, David was desperate. Remembering the tour that Susan had given him at the start of the day, he made his way over to the music area of the school. It had three large practise halls, that also doubled as an instrument graveyard, for those who played instruments with no windows at all, a heavy, sound-proof door and best of all, a heavy duty lock to keep people out. Closing the door behind him, he already struggled with the trench coat, tearing off the gloves and shoving off the hood. However, in his haste, he forgot about the lock. Finally freed from the choking suit, he stretched his wings, limbs and tail luxuriously, letting out a large sigh of relief.

The kids were all in either the cafeteria or in one of the restaurants that sprung up around such a large excess of money, leaving him fifty blissful minutes free from the sweltering material. Glancing around the dark room, he trailed furred fingers over the instruments, wondering how they would sound. With a small smile, he picked up a guitar and checked if it was tuned properly, pressing his claws over the strings and listening to the sharp tones that rang out. Satisfied, he began to strum, already working through a song he was writing at the moment, trying to find the right sounds and words.

_In a Moment... Everything can change..._

_Feel the Wind on your Shoulders..._

_For a Minute, all the World can Wait..._

_Let go of your Yesterday..._

He never noticed the door push open a little, and a curious head poke in. Susan wandered inside, wondering who was singing in her practise room and why they were playing in the dark. Sitting down on one of the benches set into the wall for observers, she closed her eyes, letting the music wash over her, having nothing better to do until whoever was inside had finished.

_Can you Hear it Calling?_

_Can you Feel it in your Soul?_

_Can you Trust this Longing... And take Control?_

Susan began to tap her foot along with the beat, smiling. Something inside her was responding somehow... As if the person out there knew how she felt... From the sounds of it, someone had a large secret to hide, and were waiting for the right moment to reveal it...

_Fly..._

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away._

_You can Shine..._

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in Life,_

_And Start to Try,_

_'Cause it's your Time..._

_Time to Fly..._

She couldn't help it. She stood up and walked closer, deeper into the darkness, hoping for a glimpse of the person who could be her emotional double, but instead she collided with a microphone stand, the sharp discord echoing through the room. Immediately, the guitar and singing stopped, cut off mid-lyric and the silence she knew so well rolled in with a vengeance. She strained her hearing a little, hoping to see if whoever it was was still there, but a gentle ringing in her ears was the only sound, until a voice called out from the dark.

"I thought everyone would be at lunch..."

"David?" Out of habit, she reached for the light switch, only to be stopped with a yell from the newcomer.

"Wait! Let me... Get back... Into... This damn suit!" She heard a crash as David struggled to put on his cloak and gloves on at the same time, resulting in a collapse as he tumbled to the ground. Springing back up, he mumbled a quick "I'm okay..." Before finally pulling the hood in place.

"Alright... You can switch it on now." She hesitated by the switch for a second before flicking it, illuminating the dank room filled with drums, flutes, Chellos... Any type of instrument one of the rich started to learn how to play and then tossed aside when they grew bored. And in the corner, holding a disused guitar was David, reassuring himself that the hood was properly fixed over his face. Looking out from his shrouded view of the world, he placed the guitar back in its stand, brushing off a small amount of dust on the strap.

"That was... beautiful." David coughed, embarrassed, and made his way to the door.

"Look, if this was your time for the room, I'm sorry... I... Should go now... Or something..." He tried to push past her, but paused when she gripped the sleeve of his coat.

"Wait! You don't have to go... Please." His eyes shone out of the walking shadow he trailed around with him, gently prising he hand loose.

"I should be going now anyway... But... Please don't tell anyone... I mean... _Beautiful_? Hardly a masculine sound..." He chuckled to show he was kidding and pressed on, leaving a stunned Susan behind him.

--

"Stupid, stupid, _stupid_! Gah, I'm an idiot!" David banged his head several times on the wall, before turning round and leaning on it, sighing heavily in part relief, part adrenaline withdrawal. He should _never_ have even _thought_ about removing his disguise while in school...

He then paused, remembering what Susan had said to him. He then groaned and banged his head against the wall once more for good measure. He _really_ didn't want this type of distraction... Not now at least. They weren't even the same _Species_! He sniggered to himself, shaking his head and wondering how he always got into such complicated messes like this. If she ever found out what he really was, she'd run a mile in the opposite direction.

Snatching up his bag, he swung it over his shoulder with more force than was necessary as the bell rang overhead and a swarm of teenagers ran over him, like a river over a stone.

--

As the bell for the end of school rang out over the campus, the doors practically exploded and a rush of young bodies ran out, some heading for the Limo spaces, some to the bus rink to take them to the airport and others heading for the group of straight faced, sunglasses wearing, black suited, earpiece poking bodyguards. One in the back was holding up a sign with **Dupris** in large, bold letters. Rolling his eyes, he wandered over, slipping around groups of children chatting, exchanging stock prices or gossiping about who was going with who. Rich relationships apparently had less staying power than celebrities. At least they didn't have paparazzi following them 24/7.

"David!" He turned round to see Susan push past a pair of sneering girls, bag bouncing as she ran, stopping just before David's feet.

"David... I... Wanted to say... I'm sorry." Out of the corner of his hooded eye, he could see the agent getting impatient. He was probably someone who had pissed someone off big time in order for him to have gotten baby-sitter duty. David smirked inside the black. If he deserved it, then maybe he should extend it a little... Focusing back on Susan, he held out his hand, smiling warmly even if she couldn't see it.

"For what?" She looked down to the ground, biting her lip. Her eyes were filled with concern and guilt, and despite himself, he felt terrible. Suddenly, this idea just got worse... He hated the idea of lying to her.

"For... Almost frying you for one thing... And for... Insulting you-" David held up a hand, waving it furiously.

"Wait, wait, wait... Insulted? I don't recall any insulting..." The agent was now obviously agitated, looking at his watch and scowling over to his, however David simply ignored him. This was more important.

"I called your song beautiful... And then you left so... I thought..." This time it was his turn to bite his lip. Taking her hand, he squeezed it gently, not even really aware he was doing it.

"Susan, I was only embarrassed... I've never really let others hear my songs before their finished, and by then they don't have the time or patience...It was a little of a surprise to hear someone compliment me on it." She looked up, blinking in confusion and shock.

"Nobody listened? But... That's terrible!" He shook his head, realising where his hand was and pulling away before she noticed.

"It's not that bad... No one had the time, what with the work we do-" He was interrupted as the agent, finally had enough, approached the shrouded David and tugged on his coat.

"_Mister Dupris, We have to go now._" David pulled his coat back, smoothing out the wrinkles. Obviously, this guy had no idea who, or what, he was sent to collect, otherwise he would have been more careful with the material shrouding him. He was vaguely surprised by this. He was a French Agent after all, so he must know something...

"_I _am_ in the middle of a conversation... Surely it can wait?_" The agent pulled down his sunglasses a little, peering out over them.

"_I don't know what this means exactly, but I was told to tell you this should you get... Difficult._" He cleared his throat, preparing for the foreign syllables.

"Gramps Is Loose." David suppressed a groan, and instead settled for rubbing his eyes. Gramps Is Loose was a code referring to Cyber-Godzilla, technically David's biological grandfather. And if he managed to get out of his section again, well, he was only recently de-throned as the King of Monsters by his son, after a long and dangerous battle. There was no telling how much damage he could do before they could activate the cut-off... And so all Evolved creatures had to answer the distress call, including him.

"_Alright damn you... Just how much Security clearance do you have?_" The agent clicked his heels together sharply, smiled a little evilly and pulled out his security badge, waving it in front of David's hooded face as it declared him to be...

"_Cleared for Code Yellow information... Now, what could a kid like you know that I don't?_" David chuckled to himself, eye glinting in the hood as the French agent scowled even harder. Reaching into his inner coat pocket, he pulled out...

"_Code White, All information deemed cleared by not only the French and USA Governments, but all Members of the UN. Now, let's get to that transport shall we?_" Susan leaned over and managed to catch a glimpse of the white laminated plastic before he hid it back in his coat and raised an eyebrow of interest as the Agent saluted so hard he almost concussed himself. He was standing so still he looked as if he was made of wood and he was visibly sweating as David walked past him, his eyes followed him as he went. Then David turned round suddenly, causing his eyes to snap back to straight in front of him.

"_Oh yes, that's right. At Ease. Damn, I hate pulling rank..._"

He made for the Helicopter that had settled down at the school's private landing pad, pausing for a moment before running back to Susan.

"Look, don't sweat it about the music... I was just surprised that's all... Friends?" She glanced from him, to the Agent, to the chopper then back again to David before raising an eyebrow. Carefully, she shook hands with him, but held him tight while she spoke.

"Alright, but tomorrow, you have to explain everything to me mister French man." Tapping her arm reassuringly, he pulled away, running to the now idling helicopter, blades spinning lazily in wait for him. Grumbling to himself how it would be quicker for him to have flown to HQ, he closed over the specially tinted windows connecting him to the Agent in front, pulling off the full body coat and stretching his wings and tail.

"Oh... That feels sooo good... _Do you have any info on why you were sent for me?_" The agent shook his head fiercely, eyes focused in front of him.

"_No sir, only that I was to bring you to Monster Island as soon as possible sir._" Rolling his eyes, David leaned back in the specially designed chair, that must have rose a few eyebrows, content to wait until Monster Island for some news on dear old Granddad...

**STAR STAR STAR STAR**

I know, I'm rushing things a little... Just wait though, what I do next will take up at least... three chapters maybe? Maybe more? I dunno...

Oh, one more thing, Gojira4life? Do you mind if i bounce a plot idea off you via Private message?


	4. Fifth Freedom

David hunched over his knees, balancing his bag and books as much as he could in the chopper's swaying motion. He sighed as yet another patch of turbulance forced his pencil to skid halfway across the page, making him pick up the rubber for the tenth time in half an hour.

"Lets see... _I-Chi, Ni, San, Shi, Go, Ro-Ku, Shi-Chi, Ha-Chi, Ku, Ju_..." He counted off each one on his fingers as he went, holding the notebook in place with his elbows, comminting the numbers to memory.

"However, 4, 7 and 9 have other names..." He muttered to himself, tail flicking on the bench set into the wall. He glanced out of the window, down onto the flashing waves in the morning sun below and unconciously shifted away from the thick glass, his legs curling up beneath him. His wings shifted beneath his long cloak, undone for the short overseas trip, and his nostrils flared as he picked up the mild scent of food from the cockpit. He grumbled to himself and hunched back over, ignoring the gnawing feeling in his stomach as he flicked through pages of painstakingly handwritten notes.

A large jolt of turbulance knocked him against the wall, making him hiss through his teeth as he collided wall with a large bandaged wound on his back. Bandages criss-crossed his entire body, but the back wound was the worst. If you were to remove them, you would have come across a large gash running the length of him, from shoulder blades to the top of his tail. A keepsake from his "Grandfather" on Monster Isle. He rotated his shoulder, growling deeply in his throat as bone scraped on bone with a dull clicking. It was pure luck that he had avoided the worst of Cyber-Godzilla's attack and only caught the tip of his claw. His father, the currant Godzilla, took the brunt of the blow, but was expected to make a full recovery. Eventually, along with the help of Elsie, they accessed certain Leviathin technology that made up the majority of Godzilla's cybernetics. A cut-off switch was accessed through David and his wings and while C-G was in Dreamland a remote access was grafted to it. Now, whenever he ventured out of his territory, the cut-off activated automatically.

David closed his eyes and rubbed his chest. No matter how indestrucible you may think you are, a ball of super-heated plasma still stung. He was completely worked over; bruises beneath his silver fur, bones cracked and small rivulets of blood seeping through the bandages that would be removed before arrival. As a result, he was craving meat to help treat his wounds and recover vitally needed energy. Even fruit would be welcome, but fresh, raw meat was needed eventually. He rubbed his stomach soothingly as it gurguled away to itself, looking forward to even the school's cafeteria food. From what he had heard, it was usually underdone anyway, so rare steak was n the agenda.

The co-pilot tapped on the dividing glass partition, the darkened glass making David a mere coloured blur to the humans. Putting aside his schoolwork, he fastened his cloak and tucked in his gloves, all traces of fur covered. Finally he pulled his hood up, making his face a pool of shadow unseen to human eyes.

He opened up the window, tapping his fingers on the glass as the co-pilot shifted on his chair, holding up a paper bag like an offering.

"Hungry?" David smiled and took the bag with a grateful nod, his tail beating the air behind him out of sight.

"Starving... Thanks." He moved back, swaying as the chopper continued its journay back to New York, already tearing into the brown paper.

"Hope you don't mind... We're Vegetarians." David peered in and lifted up a slice of bread to reveal the BLT with a serious lack of B. Making a face, he replaced the bread and looked deeper, hoping to see something remotely edible.

"Hey, no problem. I'm quite partial to a-" He lifted up an apple with a look of relief. "-Peice of fruit every now and again myself." He tossed the bag on top of his notes and leaned back, rubbing the red skin on his sliver fur and moving it to his mouth...

Just as he noticed a large brown stain on the bottom of the apple. Extending a claw, he poked it into the stain and sighed wearily as rotting juice trickled out. He growled and threw the rotten fruit into the bag and leaned back, closing his eyes. His stomach growled along with him, scowled at by its iritated host, before gurgling away like a grumbling dog curling up in the corner. Moving up to the glass again, he leaned against the wall and rolled his eyes.

"How long to New York again?"

----

The helicopter touched down lightly on the small Heli-pad next to the school football field, releasing the new student into the Campus grounds. With a half-hearted wave, he shook his head and shifted the loaded bag on his back.

"What kind of person doesn't like meat?" He chuckled to himself, ignoring his moaning guts and made his way towards the main building just as the first bell rang.

----

Across the other side of the street, a pair of men lowered small military grade binoculars, one flicking a lighter open and closed, increasing in tempo as the chopper touched down and lifted off again. The Asian tapped his thigh with a finger before leaning over and muttering into his companion's ear.

"There was nothing in the briefing about a helicopter pad..."

"Details... Nethertheless, our associate will have to appropriate our pay of course." The Russian continued to flick his lighter with the embossed soviet flag on the side. A pair of dog-tags swung from his neck, with no name, no insignia, no number. Just a rank.

Captain.

And on the reverse, a clenched fist under a cresent moon.

The Asian hissed air through his teeth and leaned back, his own tags dropping out from the fold of his shirt with the same symbol on reverse.

Seargent.

"I do not recomend that action... You have not had the... Pleasure... Of meeting our currant employer." His eyes were slightly glazed over as visions passed over them. Visions of hidious mutations... Body parts in glass vats... Unholy _genma_ born in some lab.

"He does not take extortion... Or failure well." The Russian gave a humourless smirk and closed over the lighter with a dull clink.

"Is not extortion comrade. Is... Expenses. After all, he is getting much money from this venture." The seargent pursed his lips but said nothing as he moved the gears into reverse. In two hours or less, the car would be abbandoned at some roadside somewhere, doused in petrol and set alight, along with a bundle of clothes and gloves and two sets of skeletons. Fresh from the army's own personal supply. No one would ever know that someone was watching the school...

----

David turned round just as a large black SUV reversed out and away, two stoic men up front with dog tags glinting in the pale morning sun. The number plate was a good peice of work... But he could see the duller, muted colours just peeking over the new, shiny plate screwed on top of it. Clicking his tongue, he watched the car drive out of sight, wondering what army would be suicidal enough to monitor him...

"Well well. If it isn't double-oh-seven himself..." David dragged his eyes away from the road onto the more serious threat of Susan advancing towards him, camera in hand and a determind expression on her face. He bit back a groan as she gripped his wrist and pulled him towards the large double doors.

"Okay, spill it... What was all that about yesterday?" David bit his lip, wondering just how much he could tell a "civie" about the Monster Island Project, or his connection to it. In the End, he decided to stick with the basic truth.

"My Grandfather... Got out of his Retirement home shall we say." Susan narrowed her eyes and stared at him straight in the face, one hand on her hip.

"Your Grandfather. You needed a military escort to see your grandfather?" David pulled his arm away before she could feel the fur beneath the heavy material and turned away for the school entrance just as the bell rang.

"Yeah... A couple of tanks would have been useful as well, but we can't always get what we want, can we?" Susan scowled, her natural talant for journalism telling her that there was something more to his story that met the eye, but for all she could tell, it was the solid truth. Sighing, she brushed her hair out of her eyes and walked up the huge steps leading up to the school.

----

David winced as the Locker took a sample of his blood and opened, giving him acces to his school supplies and CARTHAGE. Typing hurridly with one hand, he set up a query about known survaillance on the Imperrium Acadamy. Within seconds, the computer had hacked the school's own systems, the FBI, the CIA and every other major intelligence agency's computer files about the Imerium Acadamy. Besides an obvious note about the school's pupils, there was nothing doing.

Hissing through his canines, he started up a low scale survailance around the school and its grounds, hoping that whoever was watching him was stupid enough to try it again. Slaming the metal door shut, he turned on his heel, ready to face his second day of living amung humans out in the open.

The week went slowly, the classes bar music and English going over everything he already picked up from Elsie, Mendal and the rest. In the first test of each class, he managed a hundred percent, however much of this had to be contributed to the fact the teachers kept the answer key open on their desks, too far for any student to look into... But then again, David wasn't like regular students. However, he tried his best not to look, but temptation usually wore out on one of the more difficult questions.

Life in the Acadamy was slowly turning into something to be, if only slightly, enjoyed. He made some friends who, truthfully, knew nothing about the real him, the classes were settling down into a bland programme that was easy enough to follow and he was starting to get used to the acursed cloak that hid him from humanity. He knew that all that would change once spring and summer kicked in with its merciless heat, but that was a bridge to be burned when he came to it.

In fact, life was pretty sweet. Up until Friday...

----

David slid his notebook into his bag, securing the clasp with a grateful sigh. That morning had been brutal, with temps into the twenties. He hadn't even begun to shed his heavy winter coat when the heatwave moved in, making him pant in the sun. That was another aspect of his nature he had to watch like a hawk. He couldn't be seen doing such... Animal like actions. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he sauntered out of the classroom, meeting up with Susan outside her locker. The lunch period had just begun and hordes of pupils were crawling over the corridors. Pressing against the wall, David pulled his coat tighter against his body out of reflex.

"You'd better watch out David. Jamie's on the warpath ever since the last exam results went up." David rolled his eyes and opened his bag bouncing off his hip.

"Let me guess... Cos I beat him?" She chuckled and closed the metal door, walking down the corridor with him towards the outside benches.

"He usually gets around 95, 97 percent. He's never got a perfect score. Unlike _someone_ I could mention." She quiped with a smile. David rubbed the back of his hooded head, squinting against the harsh sun. Pretty much all the students had opted for lunch outside due to the heat, the populars and rich taking positions under the shade of the several trees that lined the building. Swinging his leg over one of the benches, he leaned on the varnished wood on his elbows, glancing around at the scurrying children. Susan pulled out her brown paper bag lunch and opened it up, lifting out a large sandwich. David merely sat there, not eating a thing. Instead, he was too focused on the approaching bulk of...

"Oh god... Jamie at twelve o'clock." As soon as Jamie caught him in his sights, he began to push his way forward, knocking other pupils to the ground. David stood up quickly, hoping that he would be able to get away before he could catch up with him...

"Hey! Stay where you goddamned are Dupris!" Immediatly everyone turned to the luckless mutant who got off his mark, heading for the relative safety of the schol building.

Slamming through the double doors, he skidded on the slick marble floors, turning into the corners to give him that slight edge of speed. However Jamie was right there behind him, followed by most of the school. Eventually, while looking behind him, he stumbled to the ground, his bag skidding ahead of him, Jamie appearing over him with a smug, self-satisfyied look on his face.

The teachers poured out of their lounges, stopping suddenly at the sight of the School Governer's son standing over the newest student with every sign of enjoyment on his face.

"And don't go looking to the staff for help. They all belong to me." He grinned sadistically and clenched his fists, settling into a fighting position. David heaved himself to his feet, glancing at the pupils. Apparantly, there was going to be no help there either.

"Just me and you..." David ducked the first swing, backing away quickly.

"Jamie, please, don't do this..." He dodged to the right, pressing against the wall.

"You have _no_ idea whats at stake..." He dodged behind him as he overswung, sidestepping as he tried to hit him with a back hand.

David groaned to himself. There was no way to get out of this without fighting back. Dropping to the ground, he stuck out his leg and sweeped Jamie's feet from beneath him, knocking him to the ground hard. Spinning round, he got to his feet, backing away slowly.

"Jamie, trust me, stay down." The bully scowled and got back to his feet, lashing out wildly. Every time he missed, or overswung, David was there with a quick pop to the nose. Nothing painful, just a warning.

"Turn away Jamie. I don't want to hurt you..." Unfortunatly, Jamie didn't have the same moral standards as David, lashing out wildly with fists and feet. Groaning, David reared back and delivered a mild punch which dazed Jamie. Shaking his head, David let loose with three more rapid blows, knocking him to the ground. Cracking his knuckles, David stood over Jamie, shaking his head.

"Trust me Jamie. Stay down."

He turned around, rubbing his shoulder and wincing. He really didn't want to do that...

Jamie however wasn't about to let this... Ursurper get away with this. Latching onto the nearby wall, he tore off the fire extinguiser and lifted it overhead...

As one, the observers yelled out a warning, but it was too late. Putting all of his weight into the swing, he slammed the solid metal onto the side of his turning head, knocking him to the ground.

As he moaned under his breath, his eyes took on a feral glint as he stood up, rubbing at his long head fur, checking for blood.

"That was a _very_ big mistake..." Jamie froze in place, hands trembling, the metal dropping out of his hands and clanking on the marble. The student body along with the staff reared back, gasping, screaming and struggling against one another to get away from David. Glancing around, he took in their terrified expressions, their gaping expressions... Eventually, his eyes came to a rest with Susan, who reared back, hands held out in a defencive position. David stepped back a little, ears flattening out of reflex. What, he wasn't that scarey was he?

It was only then he felt the breeze on his ears...

Reaching up with one hand, he felt for the large hood that kept him secret, only to find thin air. Gulping, he came into contact with his own fur, hands trembling. Glancing at one of the windows into a nearby classroom, he saw his distorted reflection looking back at him, fur and all.

His hands groped for the hood, pulling it over his face, knowing that it was no use to him now. Snatching up his bag, he ran down the halls, kicking off his shoes and extending his claws for a better grip on the slippery stone, dissapearing down the warren-like hallways of Imperium Acadamy...

----

The crowd stood silent, eyes wide in shock as the edge of the mutant's coat dissapeared around a corner, claw marks scored on the ground and shoes discarded by the wall.

As one the students paniced, yammering and clambouring against one another in their mad rush to get out of the building.

"Did you fucking see that?"

"What the fuck?!"

"-The Hell-"

Susan stayed stock still, still staring at the corner where David dodged past, bodies shoving her from side to side. She glanced down at her hands, replaying the image over and over in her mind. She reared back. She thought he'd hurt her. She cut off his possibly only support in the entire school. Biting her lip, she began to head back outside, eyes glancing for an instant at the deep furrows he had created in his mad dash for escape. Swallowing hard, she tried to ignore the knot-like feeling in her stomach as she turned the corner to reach outside. However, all she found was a _wall_ of students banging on the doors, screaming at the teachers to be let outside. As the student's demands rose in volume, her eyes focused on one particular student.

Jamie.

Eventually the teachers managed to re-gain control, herding them towards their classes and sending out search parties to find young Master Dupris. However, as she watched, he slipped behind the teachers, heading down the hallway David ran down, knuckles white as he clenched his fists. Looking between the kids returning to the relative safety of the classrooms and to the devious nature of Jamie, she sighed and quickly followed him. Perhaps, she might be able to stop David before he killed the bastard...

----

In her office, Hinnemann clasped her hands behind her back, looking out the window, face devoid of expression. Perhaps, with hindsight, she should have asked more questions. The descriptions from the witnesses were exagerated to say the least. Fangs as big as your fingers. Eyes that burned with hellfire. Claws that looked like they could tear out your soul... Even the staff were affected, saying his fur was liquid metal, claws like steel. Even taking high levels of exageration into account, it was obvious why the students were so terrified. What kind of government would place such a... A Beast into a mainstream school?

_A monster? Really?_

Making her way round her desk, she grudgingly agreed with her chiding subconcious. He wasn't _really_ a monster as such. In fact, he was more polite than most of the well-to-do children, and then there was that fight he broke up... Jamie, the local undesputed bully under the protection of the school board itself, was beating up a young boy. Apparantly, he had found out that he didn't exactly like girls in the same way as other teenage boys his age... And for some reason, this offended him.

In the end, David stepped in, sheilding the young, confused child, positively _growling_ at Jamie. At the time she had thought it was a mere exageration of how angry he was... Now she wasn't so sure.

She sat in her chair, opening a cabinet on her desk without thinking, pulling out a mostly full bottle of whiskey and a glass. Pouring out a sub-lethal measure, she swigged back, screwing up her face as it burned her throat on the way down. Rubbing her face with one hand, she flicked through the contact lists on her desk-tidy. When she found David's, she smirked humourlessly.

NAME:Dupris, David

AGE:16

NATIONALITY:CLASSIFIED

Pnts Occ:CLASSIFIED

RESIDENCE:CLASSIFIED...

And so on. The only contact detail she had was a phone number for somewhere in France, and she wasn't the most fluent in the language. Taking another portion, she slammed down the glass, pulling the phone towards her...

----

A thick pair of bolt cutters sliced through the chains with ease, the shattered metal slidding to the ground as a pair of gloved hands pushed open the metal mesh doors. Pulling out a pair of screwdrivers and a lock-picking kit from his inside jacket pocket, a pair of dog tags fell out of his black jumper's neck.

A clenched fist. Beneath a Cresent Moon.

Making short work of the lock on the electrical distributer, he sung it open, peering into the tangled mess of wires and circuits. Tracing one particular wire with a screwdriver, he tapped the connection and manuvered the screwdriver, ready to disconnect. Tapping his earpeice twice, he waited for the signal...

A low beep sounded and he quickly unsecured and yanked out the wire.

----

Hinnemann lifted the phone to her ear, ready to dial. However, she didn't get the usuall tone. Replacing the receiver, she lifted it back up, hoping it would have fixed itself. Eyebrows furrowing, she tapped the hook a few times before checking the wire...

----

On the other side of the school, an FEDex van pulled up, three men getting out the back with long, slim parcels. Tapping on the door's windows, the receptionist let them in once they flashed their badges.

"Three postmen for three parcels? Earning your wages huh?" The middle man glanced at his friends with a knowing smile, tapping the parcel under his arm.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that..."

Just then, a low Beep sounded in the earpeice in his ear. Smile turning to a scowl, he poked his fingers through the thin brown paper and, wrenching off the rest, exposed gleaming black metal that spoke of Death. Training the barrel of the gun onto the unfortunate woman, he motioned for the other two to get to the front desk...

----

Three large, black lorries skidded to a kalt before the school gates, dozens of heavily armed men pouring out the back and storming the school. A large, Russian born brute with a Captain's insignia stood outside the door, sounding them off as they ran inside, weapon safeties off and red Lasers skimming over the walls and doors. When everyone was in, he ducked in himself as his watch beeped several times. As the doors closed over with a click, a heavy three inch thick slab of steel slid down over the door.

----

All over the school, doors to the outside locked themselves, bars appeared over windows, camera's waking up and scanning the hallways. Children screamed as soldiers burst into the classrooms, letting off a few rounds into the celing and ordering everyone to the ground.

----

From the time the first Beeb sounded, severing the phone lines, less than two minutes had passed. By the time the Police arrived, the school was under complete lockdown. No way in... No way out.

----

"Corpral! Situation report!" The lead FEDex man loosened his shirt, tapping on the computer at the front desk. On a layered diagram of the school building, doors and windows turned from green to red one after the other swiftly until the screen was washed with red.

"Building secure sir!" Over in the corner, a man pressed his earpeice deeper into his ear, listening intently.

"Sir, all units report no resistance. All positions taken and secured."

A corner of the Russian's lip turned up, a silver tooth gleaming in the electric lights.

"Good. All children accounted for?"

"Still comparing between classes sir... Apparantly, something shook up the kids today..." The captain scowled, moving in front of the unfortunate soldier and pushing the barrel of his gun into his chest.

"Need I remind you, we are on a tight schedule? Four hours men! Four hours!" The private gulped and backed away a little, checking his earpeice for any new news.

"Ye-Yes Sir!"

The Captain grinned. Loyalty wasn't the most highly prized ideal in an army of Mercs. Learning how to control you men through fear was however, and Captain Sinclair was among the best. Lifting his wrist to his face, he noted that five minutes had already passed... Five minutes before their getaway vehicle would be in position... Any later, and the mission would be scrapped, everyone left behind to the fate of the police.

Sinclair flicked the safety on his machine gun. The brats in this school were worth at least ten Million each, with the army getting a nice percentage for a job well done... It would seriously dent the army's earnings if any of them shoud get shot...

He smiled, silver tooth flshing. Of course, should any attempt to escape... He quickly mobilised his men, sending most to guard duty, but some were ordered to patrol the hallways. This place was a maze... A kid could hide pretty well here...

----

David was in the boy's bathroom, holding his head in his hands. How could he have been so stupid? He should have just let Jamie hit him. A human punch was nothing compared to what he'd already suffered in the path of his job. Hell, he'd been eaten alive once!

As he was sitting, feeling sorry for himself, he heard gunshots from the classrooms just as steel bars slammed down over the toilet window. Despite the fact that only a ferret could possibly slip through it. Standing up, bag at his feet, he heard several footsteps approaching in almost unison. That immediatly meant military of some sorts. But who? No army would be sent after him, not if their county's leaders had anything to say about it. Nor would it be the French, they would only try to extract him... American? If there was one thing he had learnt over his short life it was this. Never overestimate the intelligence of America.

Quickly coming to a desicion, he glanced up at the air vents crawling on the celing, eyeing up a cover in the metal. Grabbing his bag, he leapt stright up, fist knocking the metal into the vent proper. Quickly, he clamboured in, replacing the cover just as three armed men stormed in.

He never found out how he goes into this sort of state. From mild mannered Mutant to deadly bio-weapon in an instant. Perhaps it was the sheer hostility he picked up off them, a scent in the air, or a body posture he was attuned to. Or maybe, he mused to himself, it was his "psychic" abilities. The same ones responcible for his intelligence.

Whatever it was, he subtley changed, eyes focusing on weapons; how many, what types and how they worked. They wore some heavy duty stuff. Fully automatic machine guns, several grenades, both explosive and gas, hardware that would make Mendal weep and enough training to satisfy even his Mother...

"All clear... We picked up two hiding in the hallways. No sign of that last brat though..."

"Name?"

"A David DooPriss..."

David growled under his breath.

"Its _Dupris_... _Dupris_ you bastard..." Tearing his eyes away from the soldiers, he made his way down the air vents, gripping the sides so he wouldn't make a bulge in the metal below.

----

Several army trucks had set up a mobile camp outside the school grounds, technitions setting up computers and other assorted hardware. Hicks gritted his teeth. A school. A god-damned school... When he caught up with whoever was behind this...

His thoughts of vengence was cut short when a larde van with the H.E.A.T. symbol on the side slid into the car park, lurching to the side as it ground ot a halt. Immediatly that blasted Tautopalous and his team leapt out, setting up their own equipment. Hicks noticed with disgust that their's was several steps ahead of their own. It was obvious where the budget had went this year. Stepping up to Doctor Niko, he jerked his thumb at the devices, not hiding his frustration. He was gonna take his anger out on someone and right now Tautopalous made a good targert...

"This isn't your juristiction Tautopalous. Go back to your worms before I order you to be escorted outta here." Monique was the only one to glance up at him before returning to her work. Scowling, he summoned two privates over...

"Before you set us on our way captain, how exactly are you getting in?" Hicks slammed his fist onto one of the tables Randy set up, almost knocking off the sophisticated hardware on top.

"Thats none of your concern!" Monique stood up and calmly held out a letter from the president himself.

"Actually, while my son is within that building, it is. Now, are we going to co-operate?" Hicks glanced over the letter. It was very brief, very to the point. And there was no mistaking the signitures and seal of the joint chiefs of staff. Tossing the peice of paper to the desk, he stood over Nick's shoulder, glaring and daring them to force him to pull rank.

"And what good do you think he can do? He's probably captured with the rest..." It was now that anyone outside France, besides David, had the chance to see Monique smile. Filled with pure humour at the situation.

"If he is so easily subdued, then I am.. How you say? A monkeys father?" Randy chuckled as he finished the last connection, screen coming to life.

"Close French fry. Close."

----

After ten minutes, convincing himself that they were no longer searching for him in this area of the school, David pulled off his bag, lifting out his laptop carefully. Plugging in his headset, he quickly set up a wireless network, smiling when the CARTHAGE domain popped up with a password request. Grinning, he tapped in a six letter word.

"CARTHAGE, meet Scipio..." The screen cleared before an image of castle gates opening came up.

"...And Scipio, meet CARTHAGE." Grinning, David got to work, making connections and following wires...

----

Randy sat up straight when the computer beeped, a grin spreading over his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen... The wolf is in the house." Monique leaned over him, sqeezing his shoulder lightly. Randy swallowed, unseen by the French Agent. she was wearing some sort of perfume... Sweet and floral. Quite unlike her, but he welcomed the change. Reaching past him, she lifted up a headset and slipped it over her ears, extending the mike. With a faint hiss, David's voice came through the speakers Mendal had just finished setting up.

"Okay, someone tell me why we have an army attending my school... As far as I know, Career day isn't for another two months..." Monique smiled, pushing Randy out the road to make room for herself.

"David, tell me what you see."

----

David hissed through his teeth, leaning back against the metal of the air vents.

"Right now? A spider in a deadly battle with a cockro- Hold on." He moved the mike away from his face, straining his ears.

"I'll get back to you..." Collapsing the mike again, he crept forward to a grille just ahead of him. Below, one of the militant forces who stormed the school was patrolling along the corridor. The canine-like mutant shook his head, tutting.

"Didn't even look up... Ah well, less work for me..." He watched as the young man, maybe in his late twenties, moved back and forth before leaning against the wall directly underneath David's grille. He rolled his eyes as he pulled out a long paper cylinder and glanced down both directions of the corridor. Even unlit David could smell the pungent odour, making his eyes water.

"Okay, that's far enough..." He pulled up the grille and set it down next to him just as the guy was looking for a lighter. Locking his feet together around a pipe of some sorts, he leaned down, arms wide...

The guy never found his lighter.

David clamped one gloved hand over his mouth, the other gripping his chest and dragging him back up into the metal womb he found shelter in. He quickly tossed the guy against the wall before he could regain his bearings and he leaned on close, gripping his arms tight above his head with one hand and searching for weapons with the other. they guy had just figured out what was going on and started to struggle.

"Make any more movements and I'll slit your throat and leave you up here for the spiders. Got it?" Perhaps it was the matter-of-fact way David said it, or maybe he caught a glimpse of fur and fangs under his hood. Whatever it was, he froze instantly.

"Good. Now, I'm going to ask some questions, and you're gona answer them. Okay?" He flicked on his mike again, wanting his team outside to hear this.

"Renolds, Burt, Code Name : Scuttle." David slowly blinked, hardly able to believe his ears.

"What?" The soldier composed himself despite his situation and leaned agsint the metal wall.

"Reynolds, Burt, Code Name : Scuttle." David rolled his eyes.

"What kind of code name is Scuttle? Whatever, stay still for a sec..." He locked his wrists around a pipe, pulling out the soldier's handgun, keeping it level over his heart. Holding the earpiece tighter into his lobe, he muttered under his breath.

"He's just giving me his name and code-name. I don't think he'd be hard to interrogate, but I need to know my limits..."

----

Monique glanced up at Hicks, face stoic. Slowly, she leaned forward, licking at her lips.

"David. Your orders as as follows...

Assess level of threat.

Locate the Hostages.

If possible, free said hostages and get them to safety."

She heard him repeat the ordeers under his breath.

"Safety, got it... But what is my limitations?" Monique sighed, rubbing her face.

"David. you have been cleared for Fifth Freedom. Use all and any procedures to carry out your mission..."

"Prejudice?" She smirked.

"Extreme prejudice... Do whatever you think nessecery to complete the mission." David chuckled over the line.

"So, I've been let off the leash? I'll get back to you..."

----

David colsed over the mike, glancing at the soldier still pinnined by the gun barral pointing his way. Reaching up with one hand, he began to pull down his hood...

"Now, lets say we try this again..."


	5. Liberation

_**Incursion**_

David smirked, pulling his hood back over his head and patting the soldier on the cheek, a grin spreading over his face as he visibly flinched. Retrieving the weapons he had liberated from him earlier, he chuckled with a slight growl, a demonic sound in the enclosed metal womb.

"There now. That wasn't so hard, was it? See how nice things can be if we all just be polite to each other?" The man simply closed his eyes tight, hyperventilating through the rag gag David had forced into his mouth after he retrieved all the information he needed. Slinking forward, creeping through the vents, he extended the mike again, a note of concern slipping into his voice.

"Monique... we've got trouble..."

----

Susan glared at the armed soldier hovering at the bottom of the class, some sort of machine gun in hand and even to the inexperienced eye, you would have to be an idiot not to recognise that clack of a round being chambered. Her hands were bound with those plastic bag ties that her mother used to freeze meat with, a simple, yet effective way of keeping her immobile. A similar strap was around her ankles, her only satisfaction being that she was able to break the guy's nose with a well aimed double kick once he released her legs. For that, she was dragged to the front of the class, and tied to the teacher's desk, as a sort of symbol for those who tried to do anything funny. Leering gazes from the three in the classroom with them crawled over her body, feeling like so many spiders marching across her skin. She knew what stares like that entailed. She wasn't an idiot...

Jamie on the other hand was smirking, conversing with one of the Soldiers, and asking about what suppliers they preferred, favourite ammo, trap lures... To those nearby, it was kind of creepy. They knew of his obsession with killing things, but to hear him talk to people who were obviously killers so pleasantly... If they weren't afraid of him before, they were now.

The last rays of sunlight seeped through the shuttered windows, flowing across Susan's cheek like molasses, before winking out, leaving the school in darkness. One by one, the lights came online over the school, pools of light within the blackness...

----

The H.E.A.T. members and Hicks fell into silence. With all the students separated, there was no way that a simple smash and grab technique would work. By the time they rescued one group, the others could be...

No one dared to think beyond that.

Add to the fact that it was the Dark Hand. A band of merciless religious fanatics that believed that only through suffering would the true face of humanity be revealed... It attracted the mad, the bad and the sad, each, over time, accepting the army's mission as fact. Their atrocities were evident the world over... From the Zapatistas of Chiapas Mexico, to the Iraq war, to even closer to home in countless gangs, mobs and petty thugs. It was also rumoured that they had a few operatives within the UN and Pentagon.

A faint crackle from the radio was the only sound before David spoke up, jerking their attention back to the present.

"Hello? Look, we can still do this... If my Fifth Freedom is assured..." Monique mumbled something in French before picking up the radio.

"You're sure you can get them out? No casualties?"

----

David hissed air through his teeth, crawling down a vent and twisting his wings uncomfortably. Not the most pleasant way to travel, but so far no one had tried to examine the air vents. Pausing for a breath, he clicked the Headset's receiver again.

"Out? Outside? No, no way. This place is locked up tighter than Mendel after he's been at the Shrimp..." A faint 'Hey' of protest echoed over the signal before a growling Monique told him to shut up.

"But I _can_ get them out of the danger zone... For all their training, they're making some pretty amateur mistakes... Shouldn't be too hard to incapacitate." He grunted as he scooted forward, the vent visibly narrowing. Groaning, he exhaled deeply, pulling and shoving himself through. Emerging on the other side in an air conditioning unit, he relished in the cold breeze before extending the mike again.

"Besides, I doubt _anyone's_ training took me into account... Even yours Monique." He winced, slapping his forehead.  
_Nice one... Criticise her training while on a mission..._

Before Monique could reply, he announced he was going ahead with the subtle splinter techniques; going after each cell in turn and liberating those within. Then, with an audible click, he severed the connection.

----

There was one other factor, cool winds aside, which proved that the vents were a great method of travel for a creature like David. The scents from all the students, teachers, assorted staff and soldiers wafted through the connecting tunnels, and all he had to do was follow his nose. One scent in particular stood out, a slight pang of pain flushing his body before he pushed is aside. Re-orientating himself, he squirmed and pushed, wings wrapped tightly around his chest, heading for the source...

----

Susan clenched her jaw as one of the men approached, a knife flipping around his wrist and fingers, twirling on his palm and once she swore she saw it levitate when he flipped his entire hand around it, catching it again before it had a chance to fall. The silver edge brushed past her hair, pressing against her neck. The metal was icy cold compared to the heat of the still air, and it sent an involuntary shiver through her body. Grabbing a lock in his other hand, he made a quick slicing motion, making her jump as he cut off a lock of hair, bringing it to his nose and inhaling deeply.

"Been a while since I had such young-"

A crash from outside made the three soldiers' heads jerk up, the one with the knife flipping it into a throwing position, while the others grabbed their guns and rammed them into a firing position within an instant. The two guards posted outside opened the door, one beckoning them outside, the other trying to point his gun in two places at once...

With all three out of the room, it was only now that a vent cover on the roof began to pull up and away, exposing a deep, dark hole in the middle of a pool of light. Out of this hole, came a furred face...  
Susan inhaled sharply as David pulled out what was obviously a grenade. Pointing to it, he mined a soft explosion, before making choking actions and slumping down, emphasising the breathing. She nodded fiercely, understanding dawning. A gas grenade. He held up three fingers, counting down slowly, and then mimed the explosion again. Once more she nodded, the class now wondering what she was looking at. She looked out at them, whispering quickly, least the soldiers came back from what was obviously a distraction created by... David.

"Listen! When I say so, take a deep breath and hold it, okay! And close your eyes! This is gonna get loud..."

The five soldiers came storming in, one obviously agitated. The latter two were hauling at what looked like a vending machine, grumbling about some sort of electrical overload short circuiting the machine. The door slammed shut with a click.

The Vent opened and three fingers were stuck out for Susan to see...

Two...

One...

"Now!"

As one, the student body, even Jamie, took a deep breath, screwing their eyes shut. What followed could only be described as being inside the middle of a storm.

A damp explosion boomed, and a thick cloying scent filled the air. The soldiers were roaring and chocking, arguing between themselves. Then it got interesting.

A soft whump filled the air and a grunt accompanied the collapse of one soldier. They never got out more than three words between them before they too joined their friend in a deep slumber. A low growling crept across the skin of the bound, helpless student body, all the old instincts that kept apes from being lunch rising up and shivering. A crumpling of metal and several powerful whumps accompanied a driving gust. The sickly sweet smell then began to fade and eventually, all was silent.

----

David sneered as the last of the soldiers fell, snatching up the blade he had attempted to slit his throat with. He began to launch a vicious kick to his guts, but stopped, deciding it wasn't worth the hassle. Flipping the knife over his wrist, his eyebrow rose in grudging acceptance of a good blade, running the tip of his claw over it and examining the faint mark on the hardened nail. Slipping it into his jeans pocket, tearing through the now grubby and shredded material with the hilt sticking out slightly, he walked up to the bound girl at the front of the class. The metal sheet over the windows was thankfully thin enough to punch a hole in with straight, locked fingers and those helpful claws, and by tearing it wider, he was able to waft the gas outside with a few wingbeats, even if he had to be careful not to knock anything over in the small classrom. Furling his wings, letting them hang loose, he stood over Susan, claws still unsheathed.

When she finally opened her eyes, she first noticed how dark it was. Then she noticed the knocked out guard sprawled just centimetres away from her. Then she looked up...

He could hear, no, _smell_ the fear from the students behind him. Thick, it filled the air and his lungs, causing his tail to twitch. The panic rising up from Susan however was the real killer. He thought that maybe she of all people would have been able to accept him, although to be fair... The way she and the rest of the student body found out didn't exactly paint him in the best light.

Also, this was hardly helping his case.

Stooping down to meet her eye to eye, he held up his hand and extended one metal-shredding claw for her to examine. He had to admit, even after all she had been through recently, she still managed to look tough and capable of handling herself. Trying to smile reassuringly, and probably failing, he moved closer, hand hovering over her bound wrists. With exaggerated care, he slipped one between flesh and plastic and with a deft flick of the wrist, the ties were sliced open. The ankles were easier, as she was able to wiggle some slack into them before David's arrival. Sheathing his claws, he gently held his black gloved hand out for her...

----

Susan stared at what had turned out to be David. A huge... Well, she didn't know what to call him. Beast and Creature, while descriptive, wasn't exactly polite after he had rescued them. He was covered head to toe in short fur, even his wings to a lesser extent. They were faintly translucent, red veins pumping blood through the thin membrane, and two claws on the tips of each twitched slightly in agitation. Reaching out slowly, she carefully gripped his hand, letting out a short gasp as he lifted her to her feet quickly, with no obvious effort. Turning around, facing the rest of the class, he let his wings drape over his shoulders, the two claws gripping each other to form a faintly obscene living cloak. Pulling out the knife, he hovered over Jamie's body, drinking in the fear, rage and disgust in his eyes. Lifting the blade, he smirked, swiping downwards sharply.

"David!"

Susan tried to grab his arm, but was too late. The flash of metal on light shone and Jamie emitted a shreil shriek. Pulling back, David snorted, rolling his eyes before moving away. Trembling, the coward opened his eyes a little, his hands and ankles separating...

He had cut the bonds in one swift slash.

"Jesus... I know I look bad, but give me _some_ credit..." Twirling the blade in his palm, he stuck it back into his pocket, stooping down to grab the weapons and gadgets the mercs dropped. Ramming some grenades into his bag, he growled softly at the different makes. Nitrogen charges; a specialty of the SAS, claymores; the French, American made assault rifles among many others... A collection of weaponry from around the globe. If they stuck to one certain weapon method, then he could at plan his actions. Weapons designed to take out as many people in a certain radius tends to limit your options in the field. Now though, he's have to be on the lookout for _everything_.

Susan stepped up next to him, rubbing her bright red wrists, wincing as the returning circulation brought on an assault of pins and needles. Picking up one of the pistols on the ground, she held it butt first to David who gently pulled it out of her grasp, tugging out the magazine to count the rounds before slapping it back into place, chambering a round.

"Any ideas where the others are being kept?"

She glanced up at him as he extended his microphone, ear flicking slightly as someone spoke to him over the line. Shaking her head, she began to rummage in the fallen soldier's pockets, looking for something in particular.

"No... They separated us by class before assigning our guards... I haven't a clue where everyone else is..." Giving a soft smile of success, she pulled out the same plastic ties that held her in place, waving them in front of David's muzzle.

"Now... Normally, I'm a 'Turn the other cheek' kinda girl, but in this case..."

Chuckling, David gently tugged the plastic out of her hands, pulling off his gloves with his teeth. Handing one back to Susan, he motioned to the nearest guard's legs while he grabbed both his wrists...

"I like your style..."

----

David slid the blade of his new knife under the door, tilting it each way down the corridor, looking to see if anyone had come to check up on the guards in this room. Either they were too busy elsewhere in the building, or they weren't ordered to keep in radio contact at all times... Two _other_ amateur mistakes the army made within the same day...

Straightening up off the ground, David looked over the crowd of pupils huddled in the room, all of them either staring at him in fear/wonder, or glaring at the now wakened soldiers in rage. Susan stood next to him, setting up a pair of walkie-talkies onto a channel Mendal promised him was secure for the two to keep in touch. Passing one to him, he nodded gratefully, extending a link down from his headset and plugging it in. Grabbing the door handle, he hesitated, glancing over his shoulder. A group of school kids, no matter how many, couldn't hope to win against even a single trained soldier, even if they DID make mistakes... Biting his lip, he reached into his bag, pulling out one of the liberated pistols and a pair of magazines.

"You know how to work one of these?"

Susan gripped the offered handle firmly, running her other hand over the barrel. Taking a deep breath, she nodded slowly, letting out a mirthless chuckle.

"Point... Pull... Repeat. Right?"

The canine mutant nodded, gently holding her hands around the stock, lining up her sight from behind.

"More or less... Safety's here... Magazine ejection here... Just grab a new one, slap it in, and you're ready to rock and roll... Usually, people try to save the mags, but under the circumstances..."  
"I won't be hanging around, don't worry..."

He nodded, showing her the basics before jerking his head at the secured soldiers.

"They'll probably have some spare mags on them anyway, so don't be frugal..."  
Pulling away, he shuddered as she grabbed his tail, pulling him back. Biting his lip, he blinked a few times to wipe the water away, turning back round.

"You still haven't told me to use these babies..." She was turning a grenade over and over in her hand, tossing it up and down as his eyes subconsciously followed the deadly frag.

"I... Don't think you want to mess around with that..."  
"Hey, you started this... Come on, show me everything..."  
She held the pistol up, lining up against its sights carefully, in a surprisingly unshaking grip for someone new to firearms. Chuckling, he snatched the grenade out of her hands.

"So I see..."

----

David adjusted the bag over his shoulder, now heavy with obtained weaponry that was pressing down painfully onto his wing, sniffing deeply. He had to admit, it was a large advantage over humans... They couldn't SMELL someone hiding round a corner. Leaning against a wall, he pulled the mic. Back down, hissing into it.

"Can't _anyone_ give me some intel in here? I'm running blind..."

"_We're working on it _Jefe_... This schools harder to track then the G-man on a bad day..._"

He groaned, climbing back up to the vents, punching his way in.

"What about... _Urgh..._ About heat signals?"

Wiping the gunge off his hands, he began to crawl forwards, sniffing the circulating air.

"_Nothing going David... I'm trying to get Nigel's optic through the defences, but..._"

The canine sighed to himself, but of he was brutally honest with himself, he didn't really expect any help from the outside. As long as children were the hostages, then it severely limited the army's options, and from what Monique had told him what the soldiers lacked in experience and hostage knowledge, they more than made up with for security and determination. Each escape or incursion route was cut of, blocked or left open only for a trap to spring several metres later. Within an hour, the whole school had become a death trap.

Which only made the whole business more confusing. An army such as this would always have an escape plan, whether or not they got their ransom. Yet by cutting off every escape, they would leave themselves pinned in. Sooner or later, hostages or no, the army would move in...

And... Well, David really didn't want to think about that.

Squirming forward, he lifted his muzzle to the air, inhaling slightly. As far as he could tell, the teachers and other adult staff was being held in the main hall, along with at the very least ten guards. Far too many to deal with by himself without risking casualties, yet too few to tip the odds in his favour with confusion techniques. Twisting, he turned to follow another scent trail, grumbling as he came across a large fan in the middle of the vent. Eyes following the electrical wire running from the middle of the fan to the roof of the other side of the vent, he sighed heavily. If he interrupted the fan in any way, he was willing to bet an alarm would be set off in the main office... Maybe a damage alert, or a blockage. Either way, he couldn't think of a single method to get past without making it look natural. Muttering choice curses under his breath, squirming backwards, he kicked down through an earlier vent...

Right on top of a patrolling guard.

Staring down at the uniformed male beneath him, his legs resting on the floor on either side of his chest, he carefully, swung his leg over, checking the camera connection with a free paw. Disconnected, thank gods. He would never hear the end of it from Randy, never mind if he never meant it. Grabbing the guy's wrist, he glanced around the hallway, wincing at the scraping sound of his belt buckle and other metallic ornaments being pulled over the marble, stone floors flicking open a supplied cupboard. Lifting him onto his shoulders, he slipped inside, using his foot to hook around the handle, pulling it closed behind him. If there was one patroller, then odds were there was another somewhere. Frisking him quickly, he pulled out another bundle of plastic ties, shaking his head.

"I wonder if anyone's ever considered doing a search for Cash & Carry bulk buys after hostage situations? Make my job hellava lot easier..." Quickly stripping him of anything of use, he held his hands together, ready to tie them together when a brainwave flashed though his mind. And judging from the nature of the idea, he was pretty sure it was some of Randy's personality rearing it's pervertish head. Nethertheless, he had to agree with it...

When he left the storage room, the guard was just stirring, grunting as he tried to move his arms, Glancing from side to side, he paniced as his arms and legs were spread apart against one of the metal storage units, his pants pulled down to his knees. Biting his lip, he gazed from his pants to the door before whispering...

"Help? Hellllp?"

----

**-__-  
**

**I am seriously not happy with this chapter, but damn it, I have neglected you all for far too long... I swear to all of you, I will start writing again, even through this bastard, never-ending writers block that refuses to let me access the earlier inspiration that allowed me to write MUCH better than this... Load of bullshit...**

***Sighs*  
Parden my French. I hope you enjoy what little there is to enjoy...**


End file.
